If Only It Was Over
by Prophet-of-worlds
Summary: New friends, new foes, new discoverys, new endings, new beginnings. Its been a year since the battle with the Fallen. And just as they thought things couldn't get anymore complicated, chaos rears its ugly head. Now more questions are asked with no answer.
1. Chapter 1

As I drove through the streets of Mission City, I can't help but remember the first battle over the cube. Then I remembered how a piece of the All spark stuck to Sam, and thought what if it effected others. Just then something ran past me at first I thought it was human but, it was too fast to be human and a part of it didn't look human. My database said the logical thing to do was move on, but I went with my sensors and followed the strange being. As I followed the traces of the strange creature and got closer I couldn't help but wonder what exactly that strange energy was coming off of it.

Finally I found it again the figure was human it turned and saw me then ran into the alley ways, I knew I was too big to fit so I searched through my data bank for an alternate route I found one. I kept following its sent and followed the supposed human on radar till finally it came into view again. I turned the head lights off so not to alarm it and finally once I was sure no other humans were around I transformed and followed on foot. The human ran into an abandoned junk yard and I quickened my pace that was when I met them.

Human teenagers younger then Sam and Micaela but only by a few years. There were 6 teenaged females all of them huddling together for warmth except the one I was chasing who was holding a bag in her left arm, and hiding her right arm. "Here you go guys I got the goods", she said and through the bag on the floor and out came bread and water. The other's jumped for it and greedily ate until one looked up at the one who didn't grab for it at all.

"Aren't you gonna have any?", she asked as the others looked at her concerned as well. The girl they were talking too laughed and shook her head.

"I'm ok you guys don't worry about me, I was running so fast I lost my appetite", she said but I could sense in my survos that she was lying. The other teenagers didn't by it either, as the one who showed concerned stood up and slapped the girl hiding her arm.

"Quit your lying! You haven't eaten a thing for three days! All you do is get us food and drink water, but what about you? We need to stay together so take a piece and eat!", she said ripping a piece of her bread and shoving it in her friends hand.

But the girl still didn't accept as she gave it back gently, "I'm ok really, besides what right do I have to eat and be human? I'm just a freak I mean look at me!", she cried and I gasped at the sight I saw her arm was made of metallic aloi it looked cybertronian in a way. I couldn't believe it though. "You guys are lucky! Somehow you are able to turn normal while I must hide this thing! My family all turned against me, it was because of that stupid stone that I found and that piece of metal. But it doesn't stop there this arm it transforms, and I have no control."

"Your not the only one though!", another girl cried as she stood up. "Our families and friends turned against us too! We have been changed also. Your not the only in pain! We need to stay together and that can't happen if you end up dead! So shut up and eat!".

At first the girl was stunned but then she smiled and took back the piece she was given and ate slowly, and as she ate tears streamed down her face, in what I could describe in joy. I recorded everything that happened and snuck out of there and decided to share my discovery with the rest of my comrades. For I knew the battle with Megatron wasn't over and we would need all the help we could get. Plus the story of these girls looked like a one needed to be told, and who knows how many more humans there could be that also ended up like these poor souls because of our war.

I am Optimus Prime and this is where a new set of friendships and a new war all begins, because of this one meeting between our two worlds.

____________________________________________________________________________

Hey everyone thanks for reading my new fic! What do you think? Does it sound good? I'll have descriptions of the girls later, this is based of a rp us and a couple of Transformer fans made up. We just started it and I thought hey this would be a cool fic. So thanks for reading! And look forward to chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews I'll get back to working now! ^^ ok now lets see lets get back to the chapter shall we? First I'll introduce the girls, they are myself I know its not always a good thing to put yourself in a fic but I made my personality nothing like this girl. The other girls are Inspire165, Varsitylove16, and Mapleleaf07. Now the fic is gonna be alike and not like the rp we do, a little magic stuff happens but that's not gonna happen on this one too complicated. Basically its just gonna be a lot of Decepticon bashing and drama.

Decepticons: Hey!

Me: Oh shut up! I like to beat you guys up! I mean Starscream and Megatron the most megatron is creepy and Starscream looks like a dorrito!

Starscream: I do not!

Everyone: *coughs* yes you do *coughs*

On with the chapter before a fight breaks out!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Optimus's POV

As I drove away from the junk yard I couldn't help but think about the girls, they were so young yet on their own but that one girl especially made me very worried. How could her arm change like that how could such a thing happen? It was obvious from their conversation that she wasn't born with that kind of ability, and one of the girls had said that they all had been changed. But by what?

As I returned to NEST, I headed to the cockpit where we Autobots called home, Major Lennox greeted me with a salute, I transformed and saluted back to him having learned all of earths military customs. "Add ease soldier you do not need to salute to me", I said.

The Major laughed and shook his head, "Come on Optimus you saved our world twice from the Decepticons and continue to help us I think a little salute is the least I can do."

"I could never have done it without your help Major, your team, and of course Sam. If it wasn't for you all I would not be here right now I would still be dead. You should thank yourselves as well we all took an equal part in stopping the Decepticons", I pointed out as Major Lennox nodded in agreement. "Anyway Major Lennox I need to speak with you, your team, and Ironhide and Rachet. I'll get Ironhide and Rachet, you just get the rest of your team."

Major Lennox nodded and gathered his team while I opened a com link, "Ironhide, Rachet, this is Optimus meet me in the cock pit in ten minutes Prime out", I said and headed my way to the cockpit.

Later once everyone was gathered, I walked to the center and sighed. "Earlier today as I was patrolling around Mission City I stumbled upon something interesting." I then turned on his holographic projector as the image I saw earlier was projected through my optics and showed the dark figure. "I followed this figure for even though it looked human I sensed that of a cybertronian coming off of it, so I followed it and was lead to this place", I said as I showed them the junkyard and tiny wooden cabin in the middle of it. "Prepare yourselves I myself was also surprised for what I have discovered", I said and let the image continue as I played the recorded voices.

As the recorded scene played on I could see the shock on not only Major Lennox's team but with Ironhide and Rachet as well as the girl with the bread a dark brown haird girl wearing tattered t-shirt and jeans showed her right arm it was clear to any Auto-bot that it was cybertronian metal. Ironhide and Rachet looked at me confused and awestruck the room was silent till Eps spoke up.

"How is that possible?", he said with a whisper. I looked at him and shut down the image from before.

"How indeed", I said in full agreement. "That girl with the metal arm its obvious to any cybertronian that her arm is made out of the same metal as our kind. But other then her arm she is human. The big question is not only how did this happen, but also what about the rest of those girls. She said that they all had powers. And by the sound of this strange stone she was talking about I'd make it a good guess that she picked up an All Spark fragment.

This struck a cord to everyone as they nodded also remembering what she had said as well. "Also the question is now that we know what should we do about it?".

Again the room was silent until eventually Major Lennox stood up and stared at Me, "I think you know what we ought to do Optimus, we got to go get those girls. They are obviously confused and if your right Optimus about the All Spark fragment then we owe these girls an explaination and an apology. Maybe we can help them train them to control their abilities especially that one girl, maybe there is a way to make her arm look normal as well. This is what I believe is the right thing to do Optimus but still it is your decesion", he said and waited for me to reply.

I thought deeply into this matter, the fact these girls whole lives could have been changed and rejected by other humans could be there fault if they were all effected by an All Spark fragment. There was only one way to be sure a face to face examination would determine everything. I nodded as I looked down at Major Lennox, "I agree with you Major Lennox", I said as he looked at Ironhide and Rachet.

"Tomorrow we will look for these girls head to the junkyard and hide amongst the cars, we'll then contact you Major once all the girls are in one place. We'll then proceed with trying to talk to them, we have to try to not frighten them as much as possible", I said glancing at Ironhide worriedly. "I think only the Major and Epps should come with us, we don't want to scare the girls too much."

The Major and Epps looked at each other and nodded in full agreement, "Alright so tomorrow noon we will go to Mission city and bring them back here as soon as possible. You should have one of your team to stay and keep an eye on the other Auto-bots and explain what's going on", he said to me.

Optimus looked at Ironhide and Rachet, "Rachet your with me tomorrow, Ironhide stay here and make sure that the rest of the team will be ready. And please make sure Skids and Mudflap don't do anything well stupid", he said. Ironhide nodded in response then activated his cannons.

"If they try anything Sir they'll wish they were never assembled when I get through with them", he said.

Optimus rolled his optics, "Just keep an eye on them", he said making Ironhide shut his cannons off with a huff.

"Alright team we better get some rest I got a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day", he said as he walked out of the cockpit and the others soon followed.

~Thorn's POV~

I tossed and turned thinking about that truck that followed me, as the rain poured and the lightning flashed I could of sworn that I saw no driver in the drivers seat. It was as if no it was what it seemed, the car was driving by itself somehow some way it was. 'I don't know why but I have a feeling that I haven't seen the last of that truck', I thought as I tried to fall deep into the dark abyss that was slumber.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's it guys for now, I am so sorry again for the long wait I will try harder to update more quickly thanks so much reading!

Optimus: I am most concern about that one girl

Thorn: Ahh its the ghost truck!

Me: -_- you can tell where this is going to go next chapter can't ya? Well you maybe surprised so look forward to next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thank you for reading, "If Only it was Over", we are now at chapter 3! Last time Optimus told Ironhide, Rachet, and all of Lennox's team about the girls. And Thorn the girl with the transformer arm has seen Optimus and knows they are coming back. What will the Auto-bots have to do to win these girls trust? And can they? Read on and find out. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_~Thorn's POV~_

I lowered myself from the air vent as owner of the bakery left the counter leaving open a bunch of donuts and scones. "Jack Pot", I whispered as I quickly grabbed all that I could and stuffed them in my bag of goods. I then shut the vent behind and slid right out to the outside running for my life in the shadows avoiding all visiable eye. I guess it was then I got the feeling of someone or something following me, I could have stayed out of sight period but decided that I had no need to waste my time with that. I ran faster and harder and still the feeling didn't go away, I could have sworn that I saw the same truck from last night but it was only for a brief moment so I decided to forget about it and move on. I then made it back to the junkyard where everyone was waiting for my return I smiled as I flung my bag of goodies to the ground. "Hey guys who's hungry?", I asked. Their eyes widened as they saw the huge amount of food and water this was my biggest score yet and they knew it.

"How did you get this much?", Tara asked shocked and was drooling a little over the donut. I smirked triumphant as I grabbed the bag again and handed everyone their equal share of the score.

"Oh there was this adorable little bakery with the nicest owners that just left this stuff out for us they were screaming go ahead", I said as I took a giant bite out of a cake donut. Jessica and Amber did the same as I did eagerly but Tara, Laura, and Kelsea were hesitant I could sense that something was wrong and was concerned, "Guys what's wrong?", I asked.

The three looked at me and then at each other as if they were afraid to say something but it was Laura who spoke up as she sighed, "Its just that and I think I speak for the three of us here but we don't feel comfortable with you stealing. I know you did it for us but still it just doesn't feel right."

I looked at them as Tara and Kelsea nodded in agreement Jessica and Amber weren't paying attention at all to the conversation but I wasn't too bothered as looked at the three concerned faces. "Look guys I know, I don't like to steal much either but how else are we going to survive? I never told you guys this before but I have been stealing all the food and water we get for the past year that we all first met and I stole before when I was on my own. I couldn't find any other way considering I still cannot control my arm enough, the only thing I can do is keep it from changing. Guys I can't just get a job and make money honestly, I'm sorry if you don't feel comfortable with this but there is no other way."

The girls sighed in unison and nodded I think they figured what I'd say as they started to eat slowly, seeing their faces made me feel guilty but still there is no other way for us to live its not like we have anywhere else to go for who would ever accept us? Just then I heard a loud honk from behind us. Quickly all 6 girls jumped up just as the truck from last night screeched right in front of us blocking the entrance. "Wha~", was all I could get out as I heard a loud crashing noise from behind a big black truck had driven through the fence as at least 5 soldiers jumped out from the back and another 20 more poured in around the entrance and surrounded us loaded and pointing there guns at us.

"Wha~ What the hell is all of this?!", I cried pissed off.

"Thorn what did you do?", Kelsea asked me scared and also pissed.

"I didn't do anything! Look I may have stolen a little bread and water but that's no reason for the freakin army to come in", I cried to the soliders.

A medium height solider with blond hair with a spiked hairstyle stepped forward clearly he was in charge. "We mean you no harm", he said. "I am Major Lennox and this is my team. Look girls we know about your "situation" and we think we can help you."

Oh damn this wasn't good they knew about us and our powers and probably came just to experiment on us. Like Hell if I was gonna let that happen. "Help us? With what? What are you talking about?", I asked pulling the dumb act, as I pulled my overcoat up along my right arm more so that they couldn't see it and hid it behind my back.

"The fact that you are hiding that arm of yours proves that you got something ot hide and we know what", an African american solider said to me making me swear under my breath.

"Just come with us peacefully and we can help you I pormise", Major Lennox said.

"Fuck that! Help us my ass I know what your goverment officals defination of help is", I cried as I reached into my pocket taking out three tiny spheres. "Girls split up and high tail it to the usual spot!", I cried as I threw the grey spheres on the ground and a huge black cloud spread over the area. There I made my break for it as I headed for the exit and backflipped right over the truck. As I looked into the windshield again I saw it no driver but I had no time to think about it as I took off into the streets. "I hope the girls will be ok", I said running into an alley. "If not those soliders better have a death wish."

~Lennox POV~

I coughed hard in the giant cloud of smoke finally after five minutes the cloud dispersed and I saw that all six girls were gone had. "Dammit! Alright set up a blockade around the perimeter don't let them escape, and put your guns on stun. If there is any harm done to those girls you can expect to be court martialed! Move out!", I ordered.

My men then saluted and ran off to do as I ordered, I then turned to Optimus and sighed. "Great that went well", I said scratching my head.

Optimus then backed up from the junkyard and turned, "Major I'm going after their leader maybe if I can talk some sense into her she can get the others to behave as well. Auto-bots spread out and find those girls follow their heat signatures", he said then drove off to what my guess was the direction that one girl went to.

Again I sighed and rubbed my head as I set my own gun on stun, "This is gonna be one long day". Eps then came and patted me on the back.

"Hey look at this way its a mission and a scanvenger hunt", he said with a playful smile and ran out of the junkyard as I rolled my eyes and followed.

~Tara's POV~

I quickly jumped over the fence and ran the hell away from there. "Ok the usual place", I said to myself and turned at the next corner.

"Wait halt!", a couple of soldiers shouted from behind me as they shot what looked like stun guns.

"Oh Shit! Time to protect myself", I said as my body started to get covered in my armor. For that was my power I could somehow grow an indestructable armor that would protect me from almost anything. But before I could get it to even spread to my legs as I turned the next corner bam I ran right into what felt like a car door. I tried to keep myself stable but it was of no use I fellt right on the ground and slowly was absorbed into unconciousness.

~Sam's POV~

We were driving through Mission City for Bee got a call from Optimus to meet him at some junkyard. When we got two blocks away from it we saw a huge cload of smoke. "What is that?", I said as Bee stopped I being the dumbass that I am told Bee to stop he then proceeded and made the car doors open for both myself and Mikeala one moment I'm about to get out the next I hear a loud thumping noise and there is an unconcious girl right on the ground. "Oh Shit!", I cried as I hopped out of the car towards the unconcious girl, Mikeala along with me. "OH crap", I said as I patted the girls cheek. "Hey are you ok? Hello say something", I said getting more panicked by the minute.

"Sam...Sam! Let's just call for help and get her to the emergency room", Mikeala said.

We were about to loud her in the back seat when Eps came running towards us screaming. "Hey! Hey!", he then caught up and panted. "Man am I glad I got here before you took off. Thanks a lot Sam you caught her for us", he said as he picked up the girl and swung her over his shoulder.

"Excuse me what?", I asked confused. "YOu were after this girl?", he asked.

"Yeah look its a long story come with me and I'll explain it to you in the junkyard", he said as he ran back to the direction of where the giant cloud came from.

I had no idea what was going on, but I definately wanted some answers I looked at Mickeala and sighed. "Looks like we got another mess up ahead", I said to her. She sighed and groaned. "I am starting to think that none of these guys have a normal day", we then followed Eps along with Bumblebee who drove along side us.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One of the girls has been captured, while the others are still at large. Will they be captured too? And what will Optimus do in order to convince Thorn to come along peacefully. Look forward to next chapter and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Woot this fic is really coming along nicely now isn't it? **

**Last time NEST and the Auto-bots cornered the girls in the junk yard and wanted to discuss with them. But Thorn was able to make it so all the girls were able to escape. Unfortunetly Tara has been captured let us see what awaits the fate of the other girls. But could it be that some of the girls aren't who they say they are? Read on and you'll find out.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

~Laura's POV~

"Dammit it all this whole thing sucks!", I cried running far away as I could from the junkyard and hid from the soldiers that were crawling all over the place. "The old spot huh? I wonder if I can even make it", I then sunk to the ground and groaned. "Why oh why must I have the power to heal? Couldn't I have gotten something useful in this situation like oh I don't know super speed? Flight? Turn invisible? I mean if I see a soldier what am I gonna do? Cure all his broken bones and get rid of his or her cold? Yeah that'll help me out plenty".

I then sighed as I got up and looked around my surroundings, "Well it looks like I'm in the clear", I said as I snuck away from my hiding spot behind the garbage can and moved to turn a corner but as I was about to make a break for it I gasped when I saw a big yellow ambulance in my way. "Damn it all", I said under my breath. Then looked at the ambulance again, "Hey excuse me? Can you back up a little so that I may get by you?", I asked hoping the person driving it wouldn't ask why I simply could just go the other way.

Instead no one answered the ambulance stayed and didn't move at all, at first I was just gonna see if I could walk around it but then it moved in slower and slower coming towards me. "Wow hey there pal what the hell are you doing?!", I would have ran the other way but there were still soldiers. Quickly I went in the other direction and prayed that it wasn't a dead end.....unfortunetly God hates me so my prayers were not answered.

For there was no way out, I was about to turn and take my chances with the soldiers when all of a sudden there was the yellow ambulance as if blocking my path. I growled and got into a fighting pose I know I probably couldn't win but I was not going to get taken so easily. "Ok come on out! I know your working for the government so just get it over with", I cried and waited.

At first nothing happened and I got agitated but then the Ambulance started to move and before I knew it I was looking straight up at a giant robot that was about more then ten times my size if not taller and bigger. "Oh my~", was all I could say then became speechless for I couldn't find the words to describe my shock.

The robot then looked at me and crouched down to my eye level so that I was staring at it straight in the face. "Please don't be alarmed little one", it said in a sincere tone.

"It talked", was all I could say not really caring if he was sincere.

"I know this maybe shocking but I mean you no harm I am only here to~", was all I heard next as he continued for I swayed back and forth barely able to stand up. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and then everything went black. Today was definately one of the worst days of my life.

~Rachet's POV~

I was able to find one of the human females she asked to move around me obviously wanting to run away from the soldiers, well I of course couldn't allow that and advanced trying to get her to a secluded area so that I could talk with her. Once I did and transformed I thought I would be able to rationalize with her. But when I tried to explain I meant her no harm she fainted right there in front of me. I didn't know whether to felt happy or insulted about it.

For one thing this made getting her back to the junkyard a lot easier, on the other hand she fainted 3 minutes after I transformed making me speculate that I had a somewhat frightening appearence. "Well this is both rather easy and awkward", I said scratching my helm.

One of the soldiers then came running in it was Major Lennox himself he looked at me then at the fainted girl then back at me again. "Do I even want to know?", he asked.

"Don't worry she fainted frankly I'm a little insulted", I replied answering the question anyway.

The Major then sighed and shook his head, "To be honest Rachet I am not surprised that she did faint. I mean look at it this way she's a human girl who didn't know the existence of Transformers then all of a sudden she see's a robot twice her size who if he wanted to could squash her like a bug. Not saying that you ever would just sayin its only logical", he told me as he went over to the girl and picked her up with both arms. "Well let's head back to the junkyard care to give us a ride Rachet?", he asked.

"To a place that's only a few blocks away?", I asked but transformed anyway and opened the back door to the med area of my alt mode.

"Hey can't look too suspicious now can we? What would people think if they saw me carry an unconcious girl around the block?", he asked and I didn't answer for truthfully I had no idea what human's would speculate. Sometimes the human imagination amazed me.

~Kelsea's POV~

"Man this sucks!", I cried running for my life. "Why is the army all over our asses for?! Do they know about us? But how and when in hell did they?! God this is such a pain", I then glanced at the corner of my eye and saw Jessica and Amber they were heading into an alleyway together. I decided to follow hoping they knew a good hiding place. "Hey guys wait up", I cried. They turned and scowled at me and dashed into the alleyway.

"Wha? How rude!", I cried and ran harder after them. They saw me coming and ran to the left I followed but then stopped and gasped. For what stood before me was a wall with no door or ladder or anything. No way out they had just disappeared out of thin air. "Oh my God! How the hell did they do that?!".

Suddenly a big black truck drove itself down the alleyway giving me no way to escape. "Ahh Shit this ain't good", I said and turned to the truck. "Hey dude care to move out of the way please?!", I cried and in response the truck just revved its engine and moved forward closer to me.

"Hey pal what the hell do you think your doing?!", I cried getting super pissed. "Back it up bub what are you trying to do run me over?", in retrospect that was probably the worst thing to say at the moment. Luckily the truck didn't advance anymore it just stopped and parked right there. This got on my last nerve, "Alright pal your asking for it! Don't say I didn't warn ya!", my hands then glowed for this happened everytime I was about to use my power which was super strength. I could punch a whole through almost anything I say almost cause I haven't punched through many stuff.

"This is what you get for messing with me pal!", I cried and punched as hard as I could at the hood of the truck. With a normal truck I would have punched a hole right through it but for some reason with this truck I was only able to make a small dent. "Huh?", I said. "What in the~", I started but was interrupted.

"Ow! That hurt you little brat!", a deep males voice screamed at first I thought it was the guy driving the truck but then I looked closer through the windsheild and almost fell flat on my butt from shock when I saw there was no one driving it. That meant only one thing.

"The-the-the t-t-truck just sp-p-oke", I said stepping back only to have my back against the wall.

I tried to calm down and think things through logically but all my logic was thrown out the door the minute that truck transformed from a truck to giant black robot.

"Ahh shit I did not see that coming", I said and tried hard to keep myself from fainting when the robot transformed both his arms into what looked like two canons kinda like Thorn's only a **_lot_** bigger and could probably kill me in an instant. I was about to beg for my life when all of a sudden at least five soldiers came and surrounded me guns pointed at me.

"Come with us peacefully and quietly", one of them said. I immediately raised my arms in the air in surrender more to the giant robot then to them. "Good work Ironhide now all were missing is three more."

So the giant robot was working with them it figured, could it be they built it? Nah the government wasn't that smart to create giant robots of mass destruction so they had to be alien.

"I'll go peacefully just please tell that one to put his weapons down please!", I pointed to the robot they called Ironhide.

One of the soldiers an African American looked at him, Ironhide glared at me one last time then turned his weapons off. I sighed in relief and let them lead me to where they kept the others. There I saw two more giant robots both yellow though one had what looked like sirens, and the other had black stripes.

"Kelsea!", Laura and Tara cried as they ran and hugged.

"Oh I'm so glad you guys are alright", I then glared at the two robots. "Did they corner and threaten you too?", I asked.

The girls gave me a confused look and then blushed. "Umm no", Tara said as she laughed. "I ran into a car door and was knocked out cold by accident by the striped robot over there", she said pointing to him who waved for some odd reason at me.

Laura looked at the ground and blushed also, "Once the medical bot over their transformed I fainted and was brought here", she said.

This annoyed me greatly, "Figures all of us get cornered by alien robots and I'm the one who gets captured by the one who's trigger friendly!", I then sighed and slumpt right onto the ground but then gasped as I realized who else we were missing. "Thorn she isn't here, is she still on the run?", I asked.

The two girls nodded, "They haven't been able to find her, and I don't know if they will Thorn is great at hiding", Tara stated.

But Laura sighed obviously she wasn't too sure. "I don't know Tara, there is one more robot there that blue and red truck from before he must be one of them. They might have ways of tracking her down I think its only a matter of time."

"Yeah and they'll probably get Amber and Jessica", Tara said but I snorted both girls looked at me confused so I explained what happened in the alleyway and they both grew wide eyed like me.

"I think they both are traitors I never trusted them in the first place", I grumbled. "I was only nice because Thorn said it was the right thing to do that we should help each other out. Well they didn't help me out when I needed it so their traitors next time I see them I'll break their faces."

Laura clenched her fist and growled, "I'll heal them so that you can beat them up again and again for you Kels", she said to me.

"Don't forget to let me get a few kicks and punches", Tara said also angry. "You betray one of us you betray all of us so get beat by all of us."

I smiled and together we punched each other's fists, and that was that the only thing we could do was wait and see if Thorn would be captured or if she'd be the one to get away.

~Thorn's POV~

I ran hard as I could I knew exactly who or should I say what was following me, everytime it seemed like I gave it the slip I'd find it there in the next minute driving beside me. The living car without a driver I tried hard to get away and not fall into any dead ends but Karma wasn't on my side. Soon I was caught in the one place I didn't want to be, a dead end. I growled and was about to turn back even though I knew it was hopeless there it was. The blue truck with red flames I could see that there was no driver and knew that I was not crazy. I growled at the truck then looked up, I could probably make it up there but not without suffering some damage.

"Please", a voice said from behind me. This caught me off guard I turned to see if any of the soldiers had caught up but there was no one but me and the truck. "Please", the voice said again as it came straight from the truck. "I just want to talk", it said I blinked a few times for I couldn't believe it was talking.

"Wha~ Who the hell are you?", I asked surprising myself by calling it a 'who' and not 'what'. Guess it was instinct for then the truck quickly transformed from an motor vehicle to a giant robot. I was awestruck but yet for some reason not surprised lord only knew why, any normal girl would probably faint or scream her head off right now. But then again I was no normal girl.

"I am Optimus Prime", he said as he bent down to my level as he spoke to me face to face. "I believe there are a lot of questions you want to ask about that arm of yours and about the special gifts your friends gained. I am the one who has the answers", he said.

My brain was screaming to run, but my heart told me to stay for something in the way he spoke to me told me that I could trust him. Something about him just seemed trustworthy that or I was more desperate for answers then I thought.

"Ok Mister Optimus Prime", I said to him puttin my hands on my hips and gave skeptical look. "Let's talk".

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Will Optimus be able to convince Thorn that the Auto-bots really mean no harm? And whatever happened to Jessica and Amber? And will Thron finally get the answers she's been wanting? Find out next time and see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well how goes it everybody? ;) things are sure starting to heat up aren't they? Get ready I have a feeling this chapter maybe the longest one yet! Now let's catch up with Optimus and Thorn shall we?**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

~Optimus POV~

"Ok Mister Optimus Prime", the girl said putting her hands on her hips, clearly not feeling like idle chit chat and just wanted to get this all over with. "Let's talk".

Frankly I was astonished, I had figured she would have been in too much of a panic to listen but I had calculated the same thing with Sam ,and yet he listened and was calm about all of, as if he had talked with transformers before. These human creatures sure do astonish me the more I interact with them and see a wider spectrum of their behaviors and reactions.

"Well first, before we go into anything I would like to know your name, it is proper to know whom you are speaking with.", I said so that I'd have something to call her by then just her gender, it may not be taken very well and was rude regardless. She stood there tapping her foot with a questionable look on her face I got a better look at her. She had long brown hair, really long hair it went down to her very knees I had never seen human hair so long. I did a external scan and was able to determine her exact height she was 5'7 exactly. I could tell that the girl didn't eat much as she should for she was very thin too thin. She wore a torn black tee shirt and torn blue jeans both covered in dirt, she also had a black jean jacket with the collar turn up. Most likely the only reason she wore it was to hide her right arm. She looked like she hadn't properly bathed in years, this girl; all those girls had been through so much since finding the All Spark fragments. After a few minute she looked at me with those violet eyes and sighed.

"My name is Thorn", she said then continued. "Now tell me who are you? What is your story?", she asked.

I sighed and rubbed my helm as I looked at Thorn and nodded, "You may want to sit down it is a long story", I suggestion but Thorn just quirked her eyebrow and stood without moving. An obvious sign that she was stubborn this was going to be harder then I presumed. "It all started on my home planet Cybertron", I first stated, everything, all that had happened, had started there on Cybertron, and now it had spread to earth. Then I continued, explaining all that I could. About the war, the Decepticons, the All Spark, how we came to be here, about the battles here on earth, about Sam and Mikaela and their parts in the war. Everything that had happened on this planet. I had expected for her to ask to get confused or to not believe anything I was saying. But this girl Thorn just looked at me listening intently the whole time not interrupting or asking any questions.

"I believe, Thorn that somehow you found a piece of the All Spark some way, but you have to tell me how you came across an All Spark piece. If you would please Thorn it is gravely important", I told her as I crouched so that I was looking at her face to face.

She quirked her eyebrow at me, then sighed as she turned her back to me and answered. "I did find an All Spark piece, by the way you described it I don't know what else to call it. I helped with teh Mission City clean up for volunteer work there I found a strange stone with symbols on it, your All Spark fragment. I then grabbed onto a strange piece of metal and that's when both the metal and Spark fragment sank into my skin transforming my arm into this...." she explained and pulled off her jacket. From her shoulder all the way to her finger tips her arm had changed into what looked like pure silver. Optimus looked at it closely and recognized the metal right away, now with a closer look what they had first thought was correct, it was Cybertronian metal.

"Listen Thorn your arm isn't made out of any ordinary metal," I told her making her tilt her head in confusion. And so I continue, "When I first saw you, I followed you. That is how and why we are here. You said your arm could transform correct?". I knew it was correct, but I had been picking up on human mannerisms. And it was common to ask something you knew the answer to, I could not find the logic in doing so, but it appeared to be effective enough.

She looked taken aback as she took a step backward I thought for a second she was going to panic but she took a deep breath and kept her composure. "Yes", she answered although a little shakily, showing a slight change in demeanor. "My arm can transform so far it can turn into weapons and tools. I haven't tested it that much it takes a lot of concentration just to keep it stable. If I lose my focus my arm will transform into weapons and tools I have never even seen and it takes so much to turn it back."

I thought about this for awhile and sighed to hear that the All Spark was able to mutate humans that touched it, it sent off a feeling on concern and worry through my internals. If these girls had been able to find these fragments, who knows just how many humans might have found them also. And then had something similar to what happened with Thorn, happen to them. There was no telling just how many were being affected, this war was like poison. The longer this went on, there was no telling just what this war would do the fragile race that inhabited this planet.

"Optimus Prime", she then said as making me turn my attention back to her. "Since you have great knowledge of this All Spark and its effects do you have the ability to change us back to normal?", she asked me with a look that I could only describe as hope.

I couldn't help but feel a wave of relief be rushed over me, somehow this girl Thorn had decided to trust me. "I have to be honest with you Thorn we may not be able to find a cure or be able to reverse the effects, in fact there is a good chance that we might make things worse. I will not force you to go through with this if you do not wish to".

Thorn looked at me her eyes narrowed as she tapped her foot with a look of annoyance and irritation. "Worse?", she finally said. "Yeah in case you haven't noticed it can't really get any worse. We are living on the streets having to steal to get by, we call an abondoned shed in the middle of a junkyard home. I don't really know how else it could get worse. The only thing that would ever make it worse for us is if we were seperated or if we died. I have one request when you try to reverse the effects use me, I got the worst of it the other girls can hide their powers and control them. I don't want them to have to suffer, they can have a choice. I...I really don't have a choice."

"Well Thorn that decesision is one they will have to make themselves", I said. "I understand your request and trust me when I say we'll do what we can, but we will not force them into anything everything is there decesion and you must respect it as well."

She looked at me and nodded, "You are right, well Optimus I trust you and I believe you can help us", she said walking past me at first I was going to stop her but she then glanced at me and quirked an eyebrow putting her hands in her pockets. "Oi you coming? I recomend you turn back into a truck unless you like people to scream and faint around you", she said as she turned her back towards me without a second glance and continued to walk.

I sighed and rubbed my helm, "Just when I believe this race and the war on this planet couldn't get anymore complicated and troublesome. Then these turn of events adds a whole new chapter to this neverending war story." In a matter of seconds I transformed into my alt mode and followed it didn't take me long to catch up with the girl, I then parked right next to her and opened the door to the drivers seat. "Need a lift?", I asked.

She stopped and stared at me giving me a look I could only describe as speculation, she then shrugged and eased herself inside slamming the door shut. I then revved my engine as we headed our way to the junkyard.

~Laura's POV~

I was pissed off actually wait no I was more then pissed I was furious, these soliders kept staring intensly at us. I swear they didn't blink I just wanted to slap them they were like those british soldiers in red with the funny hats that never ever moved. "God this is driving me crazy! When are they gonna say what the fuckin hell they want with us?!", I cried looking at Kels and Tara. They were glaring at the soldiers and nodded at my statement in full agreement. All of a sudden a loud horn honked from behind us it was so loud all three of us jumped as we saw the big blue truck come through the entrance.

The soldiers stood at attention as it drove its way inside and they made a pathway so that it could drive 5 ft away to where we were sitting. The three of us then simultaneously stood up and waited. The door to the drivers seat opened at first I couldn't believe it, I thought for sure the truck was gonna transform or something I figured it must be the commanding officer or something.

Even though I could only heal I still wasn't bad of a fighter, anyone who knew me also knew that I had a great left hook. I looked to my left and right seeing Varsity transforming into her armor and Kelsea's hands glowing orange signalling her super strength in full activation. We all were thinking the same thing and ready to fight. We saw a pair of feet land on the ground and were ready to jump on whoever this person was.

"Geez isn't this a warm welcome", a familiar and sarcastic voice said from behind the door. We then eased up and smiled as Thorn came out from behind and slammed the door shut.

"Thorn!", the three of us cried in unison as we ran up to her and embraced her tightly. "OH my gosh we were so worried", I said.

"I can't believe they got you thought for sure they'd get away", Tara said.

"Did they hurt you? Threaten to torture you or threaten us?", Kelsea asked.

"Umm guys", I could hear Thorn say through a shallow breath. "Your kinda crushing my lungs so....". We immediately let go and sighed apologetically at her. "No one hurt me or threatened me, I am ok." She said to us making us simultaneously sigh in relief. "Did they hurt you?", she then asked making me tense up I looked at Tara and Kels and they did the same.

"Umm well I did run into a car door", Tara said but then quickly added. "But it was my fault I didn't watch where I was going", she explained.

"One of the cars transformed into a giant alien robot and I fainted", I confessed and blushed.

"I got a trigger friendly alien robot mad at me, so I had to surrender or else I'd probably have died", Kelsea said and sighed.

"Otherwise we are fine", I added and laughed. Thorn quirked her eyebrow at us and laughed, trying to supress giggles but failing.

"The funny thing is I am not surprised", she told us between giggles she then sighed and then looked at us seriously. "Ok girls looks like we are all here so pack your things", she then walked over to the blue truck and leaned against the hood. "We are going to go with these soliders to who knows where", she announced looking absolutely serious.

I couldn't help but be speechless I could only feel my jaw drop there was only one word that could be said at a time like this. Luckily I wasn't the only one as Tara, Kelsea, and I said the exact same thing. "HUH?!", there were no other words to say other then that. For I had seriously thought she had lost her mind that or she was brainwashed either way one thing was certain we were all doomed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK guys that concludes the chapter ahh Cliffhangers gotta love them right? Don't worry I'll work on chapter 6 soon and I will not let writers block get to me this time! Well hoped you like this chapter look forward to what happens next in "If Only It Was Over". Also here's a little tiny hint/spoiler for ya just to keep you interested some old friends will make an appearence. Who? Well like I said you'll find out next time! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey everyone! Thanks for reading this fic, now we are getting to the good part. Last time Thorn announced about the girls going with the Auto-bots they didn't take it too well so let's see how the react further along shall we? **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

~Tara's POV~

I coudln't believe what I was hearing coming out of Thorns mouth, "Ok who or **what**", I said glaring that the blue truck behind her then continued. "Brainwashed you?!".

She rolled her eyes at me and laughed, "No one. Listen its a long story, and I promise it will be explained but hear me out. These guys know exactly why we have mutated and maybe just maybe they can help us, their leader well the alien robot leader Optimus Prime", she said gesturing to the blue truck behind her. "Promised that he and his team will do everything they can to get us back to normal."

This was big news I let everything she told me sink in, I had always wanted an explaination to why we mutated like this and have been wanting to get rid of my powers. Not a day goes by that I don't worry about my powers activating on their own. I knew that Thorn practically felt the same way only I think she she felt stronger then any of us, and who could blame her?

"Look guys", Thorn said as she looked at the ground and sighed. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to", this took me by surprise I looked at Laura and Kelsea and by the look of their faces I could tell they were just as shocked as I was. "You guys are able to hide your powers, and you are able to be normal anytime you want. I can't, if you want to keep your powers or don't want to go through with this then I understand. You have a choice in this, I don't I need to get rid of this arm if I ever want to be human again then I have to go with them."

I looked at Thorn then at Laura, and Kelsea they in return nodded their heads at me for all of us were thinking the same thing. In unison all three of us crossed our arms and glared. "Your kidding right?", we then said simultaneously making Thorn's eyes widen.

"Thorn I can't believe you'd think we wouldn't go with you", Laura said harshly. "We have been through too much together I couldn't bare it if we seperated now sure I can control my power and hide who I am from the world. But that does mean I can hide who I am from myself. My powers may heal but they cause nothing but pain for me."

"I agree with Laura", Kelsea said. "Sure I can control my powers but that doesn't deny that they are still there. I mean what if I get pissed at one of you guys and hit you using my super strength? That would be the worst for me I'm with you all the way."

I smiled at the two and decided that it looks like it was my turn to be the inspiring one. "Thorn the way I see it is that we all have a reason to want to be normal, but its more then that. We got to stick together you guys have been the only family I have ever had, were sisters and sisters stick together. No matter the obstacle if one of us goes then we all go and that's that. We are all we have now so there is no way in Hell that we will let you leave unless you are taking us with you". I then smiled and walked towards her Laura and Kelsea following my lead together we embraced each other in a big group hug.

I look at Thorn she was smiling and nodding as she hugged the three of us back, "Thanks guys", she told us. "I was hoping you'd say something like that, I never want to lose you either." We then let go of each other and smiled.

"Well umm I'd hate to interrupt", said the soldier with the blond spiky like hair they called Major Lennox. "But were missing two girls here".

I growled when he reminded me and turned to Thorn again forgetting she didn't know about Amber and Jessica's betrayal. "Thorn there is something you need to know about Jessica and Amber".

She tilted her head curiously at me then smirked, "Oh so they betrayed you guys right? Thought we'd never get rid of them".

I felt my jaw drop as I looked at her bemused. "Wait you knew this would happen?", I asked.

She looked at me and nodded, "Of course".

"Then how come you let them join our group if you knew this was going to happen?!", Laura cried

"Because if I said no then it'd be suspicious, look guys I heard them talking before they made contact with us. They were spies if we refused them they would have spied on us anyway. And gotten information, by letting them join our group it was easier to make sure they didn't get anything good or useful. I don't know who sent them but this way whoever they are they didn't get squat. Remember keep your friends close your enemies closer", she said with a wink.

As much as I wanted to smack her I decided to calm down and smile with her, she just wanted to protect us so I'd forgive her this time. But the next time she ever hid anything from us I was going to slap her silly.

"The two girls don't have any spark powers", Thorn told the Major. "They just said they did to fool us, so there is no need to search for them."

The Major got a little tense at first and looked like he wanted to argue but saw the angry glares Laura, Kelsea, and myself were giving and decided to back off. "Ok well then", he said and turned to the African-American soldier they called Epps. "Call the rest of the team and tell them were heading back to base as soon as these girls are ready."

"Which is right now", I told him putting my hands on my hips impatient. He jerked at me and looked at everyone of us straight in the eye.

"But don't you need to pack or something?", he asked a little confused.

Kelsea laughed and shook her head, "Oi we live in a junkyard dude does it look like we have anything? The only thing we are bringing with us are the clothes on our backs".

I laughed and shook my head, "Hey all I really care about is finding out who knocked me out cold", I said rubbing my head for it still hurt like hell. I then glanced just in time to see the skinny teenage boy look at his yellow camaro with black racing stripes as he stepped back the car backed up as well. Immediately I knew who and what had knocked me out cold, and already the wheel were turning in my head to get my revenge.

~Major Lennox~

It didn't take long for the rest of my men to return, as soon as they did one problem remained. "Ok soo....how are we getting these girls back to base?", I asked Epps. He sagged his soldiers and looked at me as if I said something stupid which I probably did.

"You serious man?", he asked me and rolled his eyes. "The same way we came genius. Just devide them into groups of two and have them hitch a ride with two Auto-bots may I suggest Rachet and Optimus considering Ironhide is still pissed about that Kelsea girl denting his armor, and that Tara girl is pissed off at Bee for knocking her out." He continued as he walked over to our squadron and gestured for them to get in the back of Ironhide.

I pointed my finger at him about to say something but stopped and nodded, "Good plan that is a good plan", I said giving him a thumbs up as I walked back over to the girls. "Ok ladies this is how its gonna go, two girls will go with Optimus two will go with Rachet", I said pointing to who Optimus was and who Rachet was. "Were then gonna take a cargo jet back to our home base in Diego Garcia, there we'll get you girls all set. Washed up, get you a hair cut and some fresh clothes hope you girls don't mind army uniforms its pretty much all we have, and a decent meal. We'll then have a physical exam for each and every one of you. After that we'll leave everything into Rachet's hands", I said walking over to the yellow ambulance and patted on his hood. "Ok?", I asked.

The girls looked at each other smiled and nodded, "Were pretty much ready when you are Major", Laura said to me and I nodded.

The girl then devided into groups of two, Laura and Thorn with Optimus Tara and Kelsea with Rachet. As soon as they were loaded I headed to my mode of transportation myself but not before stopping in front of Sam and Mikaela. "Ok guys would you mind coming along with us, I need to talk to the two of you and Optimus has something he wants to talk with you about also Bee."

The two looked at each other no doubt wondering what we could want to discuss with them. "Should we go along? I mean you don't have to if you want I could just", Sam said nervously for some reason. Mikaela laughed as she walked to the the passenger seat and sat herself inside.

"You coming or do you want to hang out at the junk yard?", she asked him jokingly. Sam then followed her example as he hopped into the drivers seat and Bee revved his engine ready to go.

I rolled my eyes and laughed seeing again exactly who was wearing the pants in the relationship, I then got into the drivers seat in Ironhide's alt mode and then signaled for everyone to get moving. Optimus headed out first and after that we all went in single file, I sighed as I leaned back in my seat. "Well guys its gonna be a long day as of now lets see if we can help these girls", he said.

-Hours later at Diego Garcia aka NEST base-

~Thorn's POV~

It surprisingly didn't take as long as I thought it was gonna, though I really had no idea how long exactly it took. Once we landed on their base and unloaded I couldn't help but we awestruck this place was huge not just the land but the base itself. It was obviously built for the Auto-bots so that they could walk around in their full size. "This is pretty incredible", I said and looked to see Laura nodding in agreement with me.

The outside was one thing but the inside was an entirely different matter there really was only one word to describe it as huge, we got three feet inside but were then stopped as three female soldiers came up to our group lead by Major Lennox. They then saluted him and he saluted back. "Adease", he said and turned to us. "Girls this is Lacy Winters, Esther Witherspoon, and Candace Banker, they'll get you all clean up and taken care of before your physical. Just follow them and we'll come fetch you when your ready."

I eyed the soldiers suspicious but then shrugged and nodded and followed. And that's when our biggest challenge began, living on the streets for two year you really don't care about taking care of yourself, it felt like it had been ages since we had been in a shower. It took us at least an hour and a half and frequent repeats of shampoo and conditioner till finally we got ourselves clean. That was the easy part the hard part came next when the three soldiers called in reinforcements as they held us down so that they could brush our hair.

"Ow! Hey that hurts quit it!", we all cried knowing Kelsea trying hard not to punch them all off of her, Tara not trying to turn into her defensive mode and I myself was restraining the urge to turn my arm into some sort of weapon. I had to suck it up but man it was like my nots had nots, finally in about a half hour I could feel the brush easily go through my hair all detangled. I sighed in relief feeling the pain gone.

As expected we were handed clean clothes only like Lennox said they were army uniforms, luckily they were uniforms I could handle just cameo cargo pants, and white tank tops, and cargo boots. We put them on only to hear Tara complain about it, she was more into fashion then any of us but deep down all of us were glad just to have clean clothes again.

We then headed over to what looked like the place soldiers got there hair cut, at first I thought they were going to give us a military cut. But Lacy eased my fear when she told me the barber had gone to beauty school and knew about our situation. We also would be able to get it stylized if we wanted.

I didn't want much done just a hair cut to my shoulder blades, I then asked for my hair to be put into a high ponytail and the barber did it with ease as if she had done it hundreds of times.

Laura went with the simple approach also a trim and a few highlights done was all she wanted, the highlights had brought out her emerald eyes nicely and I gave her a thumbsup once she was done.

Tara wanted to get more into style she got a trim of course so to get rid of split ends, but her hair still remained about a little longer then shoulder length. Her hair was then layered and was given side-swept bangs, she also wanted a few red highlights. It suited her nicely she then proceeded to stand up and model in front of us, I laughed. In truth she looked really good in that uniform it brought out the natural look of her tan like skin. With her cerluean eyes just standing out all on their own.

Once Kelsea was done she did the same and modeled she got her hair cut shorter and also requested for her hair to be put in a Victoria Beckham bob look with side swept bangs. She was then given new glasses with black frames, which brought out her brown eyes nicely. In a way she looked like a sexy librarian/soldier I laughed and clapped as the girls stroke poses and tried to get Laura and I to do the same. I stood my ground and shook my head.

As soon as we were all cleaned up Lacy, Esther, and Candace lead us to what looked like a lounge. "Now stay put while we come back with your meal it'll take about a few minutes so be patient", Esther told us. I nodded at the girls who smiled in reply and batted their eyes all innocent like.

Once they left Kelsea and Tara stood up and looked around to see if anyone was watching, "Hey guys I say we go explore this place a bit", Kelsea said to us and Tara nodded her head in full agreement.

"You can't be serious", I said shocked they'd suggest it well not too shocked. "We could get in serious trouble for that".

"Come on Thorn what are they gonna do? Punish us? Were not soldiers their gonna fix us then probably put us in foster homes or something anyway we may never get another chance like this", Tara said.

I looked at Laura for support and to help me convince them otherwise but she bit her lip and stood up. "Ok I'm in", she said.

"Laura!", I cried standing up. "You guys this is a bad idea".

"Come on Thorn just a little look around then I promise we'll come right back before anyone notices were gone, look only a few amount of people know were here and with how we look now no one will recognize us its the perfect chance please?", Kelsea said and begged me.

I looked at all three of them and sighed in defeat, "Fine", I agreed. "But we come straight back in ten minutes got it?". They nodded and the three of us quickly snuck out of the lounge and quickly made a break to a dark hallway past where anyone could see us. We kept our eyes open for anyone we saw but also looked around amazed by the very sight of the place.

"So many rooms", I said seeing many doors all of them transformer size. "I wonder how much goes on here".

"Hey guys check this out!", I heard Tara cry as she pointed to one of the doors at the end of the hall. We ran after her and saw what she was staring at. "Keep Out", she read out loud seeing the sign. "Well this one is under big lock and key you need a password to get in", she said pointing to the pad in front of us. "There are two this must be for the human entrance, if only we knew someone who could crack it", she said and sneered at me.

I knew immediately where this was going and shook my head, "No absolutely not we are not breaking and entering, this is secret confidential Keep OUt generally means no one may enter".

"Then how come its even here?", she asked me as the other two giggled. "Thorn please I'm curious this is the only one that says keep out lets look inside then we'll go back straight to the lounge I promise".

I said and held my head in my hand then glared as I turned my arm into wires that I could insert into the key pad and crack the code with. "You owe me Tara", I told her seeing her smile like a child. After that it didn't take me that long to crack the code as soon as I did the doors opened and together we walked inside. It was dark except for a few little lights that looked like they were from some kinda computer.

I then was able to find a light switch and turned pushed it up the whole room then errupted with light and everyone of us shrieked a little seeing the sight before us. In the middle of a room was an Auto-bot a silver Auto-bot only a little smaller then the others, he was placed on what looked like a giant metal bed a few feet off the floor. The four of us stopped closer and gasped at what we saw, this Auto-bot somehow was torn right in half, it looked like someone had been doing a few repairs but didn't make much progress.

"Oh...oh my god", I could hear Laura say as she stroked the Auto-bot's armor. All of a sudden what looked like blue energy serged from her hands I could hear her scream and saw her try to pry her hand from the Auto-bot but it looked like wasn't able to. "I'm stuck!", she cried.

Quickly Kels, Tara, and I ran to her and tried to pry her off but then blue light emerge from us as well from my arm, from Tara's hand, and Kels's left wrist the blue energy then doubled around Maple's hand. I then glanced at the robot and gasped, "Guys look this energy its healing the Auto-bot Laura you can heal Auto-bots!", I cried seeing the armor and metal fibers put themselves together, parts that were damaged completely started to fix themselves. In about three minutes the completely broken Auto-bot was fixed good as new. The blue energy then faded and all of us fell backwards from the force of pulling Laura back.

"Ow", we said in unison as he helped each other up, as I helped Tara I glanced at the Auto-bot awestruck, I walked over to get a closer look once I was right next to him I heard a groaning noise. I looked at the girls who were searching the room for the source of the noise I was confused until I heard something move behind me. Slowly I turned my head and saw the silver bot slowly turn its head in my direction. He then slowly opened his eyes or Optics whatever they called and stared straight at me, at all of us.

"Oh shit we are so in trouble", was all I could say and nothing more wondering if what we just did whatever we just did was a good thing or a bad thing.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dun dun dun Cliffhanger! l3 mwahahahaha! I think we all know who that Auto-bot was look forward to next chapter everyone. I wonder what the Auto-bots reaction will be to see their old friend alive again? And can the girls be returned to normal? Look forward to next chapter and find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up everyone wow the long chapter was a big success wasn't it? And it looks like things are only gonna heat up here. How will everyone react to Jazz being brought back to the land of the living? And what consequences will the girls face because of their accidental revival? Read on and find out.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

~Jazz's POV~

There I was surrounded by what looked like eternal nothingness just in an abyss of darkness losing track of time long ago, no longer did I know if I was alive or dead. It felt like I had been caught inbetween somehow, all this time I kept searching, searching for something what I didn't really know. But it was this moment that I started to give up and was about to let the never ending void swallow me up until something bright and blue caught my eye. As the light grew brighter and brighter I started to get the feeling back in my body. I could feel a warm energy spread through my circuits and I could also feel parts and my armor repair itself. Soon the dark abyss was replaced with never ending light and somehow it actually got brighter if that was even possible. Suddenly the light disappeared and I could see darkness again only it was different this time, I couldn't help but groan as I felt a jabbing pressure in my helm. I then turned my head and opened my optics to find not one but four human female's staring at me in what looked like absolute terror.

"Oh shit we are so in trouble", one of the female soldiers said and stepped back. For a second I was completely shocked as I jerked myself up a thought ran through my processors. Four human soldiers+lab+plus alien robot= experimentation. I was ready to fight of all kinds of restraint they were about to put on me but what happened next I did not expect.

"KYAHHHH!!!!!", all four of the soldiers screamed it was so high pitched, and screeching it scared me enough to scream right back. Which just made them scream louder again as I did scream again. Eventually it just sounded like a scream contest why I was screaming I had no idea but now it was just fun and funny. I thought it would have gone on longer but one of the girls the one who said oh shit glared at me and put her hands on her hips giving me a look that could only be defined as annoyance.

"What the hell?", she said to me throwing her arms in front of her. "What I'm confused! Your screaming?!".

Before she could say anything else the doors to the lab opened wide as a hord of troups rushed in and encircled the entire area. "What the fuck is going on here?!", a man with blond spikey hair said. He looked very familiar I searched my database to see where I had seen him before it took me only seconds and then remembered that he had helped us in the battle over the cube. "The cube! OH damn what happened?! Who won!", I cried out loud directing my question at the blond human that I soon remembered was named Lennox.

Lennox's jaw dropped as she stared at me looking completely shocked as if he was seeing me for the first time. "Jazz?! Your alive! But but how?".

"How am I alive? Are you saying that I wasn't alive?!", he asked trying to process what he had just been told.

The Lennox man nodded, "Yeah you were uh ripped to pieces by Megatron in Mission City," he explained.

"Holy fuck! That's right so I was dead then how am I here now?", I asked remembering the feeling of being ripped to pieces then being in the dark abyss.

"I don't know", he said then turned to the girls. "Did one of you do something?", he said turning to the four soldiers he then paused and looked closely at the four soldiers. "Holy shit its you four! Didn't recognize you for a minute since you got all cleaned up and all."

I was getting confused nothing was really making any sense but the more I processed the more I realized it didn't matter. I was dead before so what but here I am now that's all that matters. Also knowing if we won or not personally though I figured we won considering my body was still here and not melted down for scrap.

~Kelsea's POV~

We were in deep shit right here, we resurrected a once dead alien robot but by the looks of Major Lennox's face it was probably a good thing, but still we were so in trouble for trespassing. I couldn't take my eyes off the robot it was so weird I heard Lennox call him Jazz so I guess that was his name.

"Well umm we did kinda do something", Thorn said with a sweatdrop and laughed awkwardly. "It was more Laura then any of us we just helped I guess....", she then continued to explain and I nearly cringed when she talked about Tara and I convincing her to hack into the system. She then explained that wacko light that came off of her and us. "And before we knew we were staring right into the eyes of a giant alien robot".

Lennox crossed his arm and glared at us and I knew we were in trouble. "First of all I am **_very _**disappointed in you girls for disobeying and snooping around when you should be. Second of all you should know better then to sneak into places that you shouldn't be in, you didn't know this but the minute you hacked into our system a silent alarm went off your just lucky we heard it and none of the Auto-bots at the time. Third of all well done".

'Say wha?!', I thought and swore my very jaw dropped to the floor when he said that last part. And by the looks of everyone else's faces I could tell they were thinking the exact same thing.

"You brought Jazz back to life something that Rachet has been trying to do for years", Lennox explained as he gestured to Jazz. "There is no doubt in my mind that the Auto-bots will be excited to see him", he then looked up at the Auto-bot and saluted. "Hey ready to see some old friends there Jazz?".

I then looked at Jazz as he looked up at the cieling and put a finger to his chin, faceplate, whatever he called the point on his face. "Hmm yeah I'd love to but let's make it a surprise. I want to see the look on their faces, by the way how long was I dead for? Who won?".

Lennox smiled and shook his head, "You've been dead for about three years, and the Auto-bots won both wars", he said.

"What there was another war that I missed?!", he cried and hung his head looking disappointed. He then glanced at the four of us with what I assumed to be curiousity. "So what's the story on these four?", he asked and then eyed one of us in specific. "Geez Lennox are you making cyborgs now?", he asked knowing he was meaning Thorn's metal arm.

I couldn't help but laugh my ass off at this comment I knew I was getting a death glare but still I had been thinking of what to describe Thorn's power's for the years I have known her and now it all makes sense. Technically she was a cyborg but still I knew she wouldn't like being called that.

"No I am not a fuckin cyborg!", I heard her cry and laughed harder followed by Tara and Laura. "I am human I just have a metallic arm that can transform!".

"Yeah uh no mean to be rude but that sounds like a cyborg to me", Jazz said and scratched his....head? Or whatever.

Thorn growled and looked pissed but I just thought this whole situation was funny, "Pssh please as if our government is smart enough to make cyborgs", I stated through my laughter. "Thorn and the rest of us are way too complicated to really put into words."

"What's so complicated about it? We touched All spark fragments and mutated", Tara said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'd say that's pretty damn simple".

"Is anyone gonna clue me in here? Or am I just gonna have to keep guessing until I get it right?", Jazz asked impatient.

I looked at the Major who sighed and facepalmed himself, and shook his head. "Ok you girls follow Esther back to the lounge the Auto-bots aren't quite ready for ya, once you finish your meal you are to follow Esther **straight** to the med bay. If you sneak off again expect this time to not get off so easily, I know your curious but still it is pretty rude to be snooping around."

I shrank away sheeplessly as did the rest of us and we nodded in unison, we then followed Esther out of the room just as Lennox started to explain to Jazz everything that had been going on around for the past couple of years.

~Laura's POV~

After we finished our meal which I must say was the best thing we had in years, never had I tasted something so good when I told Esther this she gave me a weird look and shrugged. Once we were done we were told to follow right away and without straying off, I looked at everyone and they looked at me back as they smiled and sighed. Finally after two years we were finally going to be cured, I wondered what we were going to do then. Probably head to some city somewhere and get jobs pass off as high school drop outs, we agreed we weren't going to seperate this way we could rent a small apartment or something. Its not like we weren't use to being cramped into small places and at least with an apartment we would have a better roof over our heads.

It didn't take us long to reach the med-bay once we entered we saw a team of doctors and scientists wearing white lab coats. The Auto-bots were there also but they were against the wall looking like they were only going to watch everything that was about to happen.

"Hello girls I am Dr. Grahm", one of them said a male with grey stepped forward and smiled at us. "We are going to be doing some physical tests, once we get all the data we need we'll let the Auto-bot medic Rachet take over. He thinks that he already has a cure up and ready so lets get to it. Each of you has a designated station please follow me as I direct you."

The girls and I looked at each other and nodded as we followed Dr. Grahm the place was pretty big the biggest lab I have ever seen. Each of the stations were spread out to all four sides of the room probably so that each other's information wouldn't interfere with each other. We had to take off our shoes as we stepped onto a podium. Wire's were then attached to us probably to record activiting of some kind. Each doctors and scientists stood behind three big screens. I looked around the whole place and saw that each was set up pretty much the same.

Soon all the doctors nodded as they were ready to start the tests, and I wondered if we really made the right decesion.

~Optimus's POV~

Once the doctors were ready I watched with great interests as they started the tests. For the first few minutes or so they asked the girls to do things like take deep breaths and do a few stretch exercises. I didn't understand but I had to put my trust into them until it was Rachet's turn to take over.

"Ok looks like everything is normal", Dr. Grahm said behind our own section he had four computers focused on all four girls. "Looks like the spark fragments and its energy doesn't effect their immediate health, so that's good."

'Ah so that is why he had them do those exercises', I thought to myself.

Dr. Grahm then grabbed and intercom and spoke into it, "Ok girls please get ready and activate your powers", he said he then turned it off and turned to Rachet. "Your positive that once they activate their powers that we'll be able to find the source and concentrated area then be able to retrieve the spark fragments from their bodies?".

Rachet looked at the doctor and nodded, "When I first did a bio scan I saw that the spark's energy was concentrated in the place where I assume it absorbed into their bodies. I should be able to harness that energy enough to bring it out and they will be cured".

Dr. Grahm smiled and nodded, "That is a relief Rachet these girls had to go through so much already I'd hate for them to have to live the rest of their lives like this".

I couldn't help but agree completely with the doctor we had done so much damage to this planet already to think we had hurt and destroyed innocent human lives. We had to make this right one way or another.

I saw as the girls nodded at Dr. Grahm and each of them activated their powers, the doctor was engrossed in information being sent to them. "Incredible", he whispered and pointed at Tara's screen directing at the blue energy that was enveloped all over not only her's but the girls bodies. "Is that the All Spark energy?", he asked.

Rachet was silent and didn't I looked at him concerned, never had I seen him like this. He then looked at the screens closely and focused his attention at each of the girls. I could only describe his look as that of horror.

"Rachet?", I said warryly and looked at him concerned.

"Something's wrong", he finally said and turned to us. "The girl's something has changed I need a DNA sample to prove it otherwise I am certain when I say it is too late to help them. There is nothing we can do now."

I as astonished a moment ago he was confident in being able to reverse the effect and now he was saying it was to late. "How can that be Rachet? A moment ago you said~".

"Optimus the energy has spread by the looks of these results the All Spark energy is no longer concentrated in one part of the body, it has spread into every DNA strang in their bodies. Again I need to study it in order to proven correct but from the looks of these result I think I will only be proven right."

I couldn't believe it, what had happened in that short time in those few hours that could change these girls more then they already are? How could any being change in that short amount of time from the point where it was possible to cure them to there being absolute no way to help. Cleary there was a mystery and I wanted answers.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes yes I know I'm evil and here is the evil cliffhanger, but hey at least I finished. What did happen to the girls to make it that no matter what the Auto-bots do there is no way to help them? No cure how will the girls take it and what will they do now? Look forward to next chapter and find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow thanks for the reviews everyone I'll try my best to get the chapters up faster but hey I'm doing the best that I can so you'll have to have a little patience with me. Thanks you guys now let's continue!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

~Tara's POV~

"Umm so what do we do now?", I said wanting to turn my powers off. "Are we good? Can we stop or are they gonna shoot a ray thinging and get rid of our powers?", I asked impatient.

I looked up at the main guy in charge Dr. Grahm he was talking to the Auto-bots in what looked like an observation deck. By the look on his face I could tell that they were talking about something intense and serious. Finally all of them nodded to each other and came out of the room they were conversing in (which like the rest of the place was freakin huge), and walked toward us with a grave look on their faces? (if that's what the giant robots call them I have no idea, I'm not some robot expert).

"Girls I regret to inform you that I have some very bad news", Dr. Grahm told us with sad eyes. "Unfortunetly we cannot revert you back to normal I am afraid you are stuck with these powers forever".

His words the moment he spoke felt like there was a weight to them and they just got heavier and heavier until the end. My heart felt like it'd fall right out of my chest it sunk so low. "What?!", I cried finally after a long period of silence. "How can that be? You said there was a good chance at us being normal again only a few hours ago and now now its too late?!". This didn't make any sense how could this have happened in such little time?

Dr. Grahm shook his head and looked at the floor, "I wish I knew something happened between the time before and now. Girls did anything strange happen before you came here anything at all?"

I looked at the girl's and they looked back at us we were all trying to think of something strange that would happen relevant to any of this, that's when I looked at Laura and I could see Thorn and Kels do the same she looked back at us with a wide eyed expression. That's when we knew it could only be **that**, that might have caused anything.

"Well.....actually", Laura started but was interrupted as the doors to the lab flew wide open as Jazz strolled on in a giant smirk on his face.

"Hey what's crackin ya'll did I miss the party?", he asked jokingly and everyone in the room in unison gasped at seeing the supposed dead first Lieutenant walking and talking as if he had never died.

"JAZZ?!", I saw the bots called Optimus, Ironhide, and Rachet cry in unison.

"Geez its as if you guys thought I was dead or something", he said with a sarcastic tone. "I thought coming here as a surprise would be a good idea I got your looks saved into my data banks for all eternity they're just so priceless."

"But how?", Rachet asked the most shocked out of all of them. 'I wonder if alien robots can go into shock?', I thought to myself not sure if I'd ever know the answer.

Jazz then pointed at...us! 'Oh crap we are so busted for this' I said to myself knowing it was true.

"Girls....", Optimus said to us and gave us a suspicious look. "Can you please tell us just exactly what happened?", he asked both sincerely and sorta like an order.

The four of us looked at each other and sighed in unison and nodded slowly, "Well you see its like this....", I started and explained what happened in the last few hours.

~Rachet's Pov~

"UNBELIEVEABLE! YOUR ONE CHANCE AT BEING CHANGED BACK TO NORMAL AND I CAN'T EVEN BE MAD AT YOU FOR IT! Considering you brought back Jazz, which also vexes me! HOW IS IT THAT I WORK FOR THREE YEARS! OVER 1000 DAYS TRYING TO BRING HIM BACK AND FIX HIM THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN FOUR HUMAN FEMMES COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND BRING HIM BACK AS IF IT WAS THE EASIEST THING IN THE UNIVERSE!", I cried furious, annoyed, and a little happy for my friends return to the land of the living.

"Yo relax man, this happens to the best of us", Jazz said. "Besides now that I'm back I can do what I do best rescuing ya'lls sorry afts."

I looked at Jazz and glared annoyed at him then started to ponder on why we wanted him back alive in the first place though of course that was a passing thought. "Anyway what are we going to do now Optimus?", I asked directing the conversation to him, there was no way these human femmes could live normal lives now.

Optimus looked at the girls solemnly and shook his head, "I don't know Rachet, what can we do?", he asked and I also could not answer.

"Well I'm gonna change my arm back to normal", one of them Thorn I think said as she hissed the last word. The other girls nodded and looked ready to follow her example as she turned she began to transform her arm back to its original form. I had seen what the original form looked like before and could only feel pity for the girl for even in its "normal" state she couldn't walk around freely with other humans, because of the titanium silver like coating. So I was not prepared for what I saw, the girls arm was completely normal. The silver coating had fanished leaving what looked like how her arm was before she touched the All Spark fragment.

"I-I don't believe it", she said as she stroked her arm gently as if the slightest touch could break it. "Is this real?".

"Rachet? What happened didn't you say they couldn't be turned back to normal?", Ironhide asked me when I myself was confused.

"I don't know, this is impossible. I keep scanning her and scanning her and it shows the All Spark energy around her still", I replied to him unable to fathom how this could happen.

The girl felt her arm again only she got a firm grip on it suddenly her cheerful expression was replaced with that of despair as she knocked on it and in result it made the nose that of knocking on metal. "My arm just looks normal", she said slowly and looked at the ground not making eye contact with anyone.

"Well now this makes sense", I stated almost relieved and pititful towards the girl. "What must have happened is that now the energy isn't concentrated in just her arm she was able to activate a sort of holo-form effect enabling her arm to appear like any other. It is only that of which you feel it you can tell that it isn't normal in any sense of the human word."

The other girls surrounded her friend in means to comfort her she was silent for a long period of time even I was concerned for her well being finally she spoke and looked up at Optimus. "What now? What place do we have now? Sure my arm may seem normal but the power is still there and the same can be said for everyone. Each one of us is no longer human were mutants and cyborgs where do we belong now?"

I looked towards Optimus and wondered myself those exact questions there must be something that we could do for these human's anything the answer wasn't clear to me but maybe it would be for Optimus. Finally after a long period of time he spoke and at that moment none of us expected what he would say.

"You belong here", he said "with us." All was quiet the four gave Optimus a look of confusion and disbelief I myself might have given that look but didn't notice. "With your powers", he continued. "And added teamwork we can stand a better chance against the Decepticon menace maybe even defeat them once and for all. You would become part of NEST, part of our family even as we stand by each other till the end of this war. Will you join us or will you go off on your own once again? The choice is yours."

~Thorn's POV~

I couldn't believe what was being offered to us, was there any catch. He was basically offering us a new home and a chance to make use of our powers and abilities I tried to think of any other place for us to be useful, but really there was none. These people normally I didn't trust anyone but here at NEST and these Auto-bots they seemed to really care about us for us, I for one believed the offer was to great.

"Guys what do you think?", I asked if none of them wanted to do it then neither would. Their opinions mattered the most to me we will always stick together no matter what.

Laura, Tara, and Kelsea were deep in thought finally after a few minutes they smiled and nodded at each other as if thinking on the same brain wave.

"I say we do it", Tara said while Kels and Laura nodded in agreement. "Its not like we can go anywhere else, plus we get to fight evil alien robots. It sounds like a blast to me."

"Everyone here is so nice, and we can make real use of our powers", Laura said as she gripped her hands. "I think I can help people here and we'll be making a real difference in the world."

"And hey we basically get to do what we want around here", Kelsea said as she smiled childishly. "Were not soldiers really were Decepticon but kickers fight alien robots then come back home to a place filled with dangerous weapons what's better then that?".

They were all ready I could tell that they all felt the same way about each other's statements (well maybe they didn't feel the way as Kelsea but that's just her), I could see the fiery determination in their eyes and I knew what we had to answer. I smiled so brightly at the three and turned to Optimus with a smug look on my face.

"Optimus Prime", I said to him as he turned and looked at me giving me his full attention. "You got yourself some New Recruits we would be more then happy to join your team and NEST."

The giant Auto-bot leader then bent down trying to get to our level but was still a little too tall, "Welcome", he said as he pointed his index finger at me, I guess it was for mean in a hand shake. "To NEST and the Auto-bot team."

I tried not to laugh at him, instead I grasped his finger as we both slowly and carefully shook making it official. Our destinies were know intertwined with each other and a new chapter in our lives had begun.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Done! Sorry guys major Writer's Block but I got it done I'll try to get it posted faster next time I swear! Next Chapter the girls have their first fight with the Con's and they also get some codenames, also who is this mysterious figure hidden within the ranks of the Cons? Find out next time in "If Only It Was Over".


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there again everyone! This story is coming along so nicely I'm really excited about it thank you all for reading it up to this point there are going to be more twists and turns along the way and of course some more action. I got a feeling that this chapter might just be the longest one yet! ;) Well let's continue with the chapter shall we?**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

~Kelsea's POV~

"This is impossible", I said gravely towards the girls as we were alone in the lounge. "I don't see how anyone can do this.....how can it be so hard to come up with a codename?!", I cried clenching my teeth and messing with my hair. "Why do we need codename's again?", I cried at the girls who were also having a little trouble.

"Remember what the Major said?", Laura asked me as I went into flashback mode.

~Kelsea's Flashback~

Once Thorn was done shaking Optimus's.....finger and I tried hard to supress my giggles Major Lennox stepped forward, "Now that you are part of our team I would like to make a suggestion for you girls. In order to keep your identity's a secret NEST will erase all documentation of your existence on this earth. This is so that no other government here on earth or even the Cons can learn anything about you. So that you do not fall into the wrong hands you make think your strong but everyone has a weakness and you may not know but that weakness may very well be in your records. Also from this day fourth your names are to be turminated, if you were to say your name's in battle it can give your enemie's an advantage over you. We can delete as much data on you as we can but there is no guarantee that it'll all be deleted if they find just one record of your past they can track you down and learn about you. But if your name doesn't match your appearence through photo ID then they can never find anything about you. So please give us as much data on you as we can basically your full name, where you were born, social security number, etc. I'll then give you girls three days to come up with new names make sure they are names you can use in both public and in battle."

~End of Flashback~

"Oh yeah I remember and today is the last day for us to come up with anything or else they'll give us names", I cried banging my head on the table. "At least I can be comforted that my sisters also procrastinated and are having trouble", I said as tears poured from my eyes in both despair and sadness.

"Huh we already have our names Kelsea", they said in unison making me shakily raise my head in horror.

"What?! Why didn't you guys tell me?!", I asked shocked out of my mind.

They looked at each other and shrugged as they answerered nonchalantly, "We wanted to surprise each other".

I feel right off of my seat sick with despair at this revelation I swear my soul flew out of my body I was so depressed, "Well", Tara started to say warily then continued. "Maybe if we tell her our names that we have chosen for ourselves then maybe she'll have inspiration and come up with her own code name."

I got up from the table and put my hands together and begged, "Please tell me I really need the help right now!".

They were taken aback for a little bit as Laura and Tara scooted then smiled at each other, "Fine", Thorn said and sighed. "If it'll help you out how about you start us off Tara?", she asked and turned to her. I cried again so happy that they would be willing to ruin their surprise for my sake now I wouldn't be given a lame name.

"Well my new name is Varsity", she told us then continued. "My dream was to be on the Varsity team when I go to college when I was a little girl, and go to school in England. But that dream got destroyed during certain 'incidents' and I feel at least this way the dream is sorta alive."

I couldn't help but hug her tightly, "That's so beautiful keeping the dream alive Tar-urrr Varsity!". She quickly pushed me away and then gestured to Laura.

"Ok what's your new name?", she asked curious as I sat in attention regaining the little composure I had.

She was quiet at first but then spoke, "My new name is Maple", she said then continued. "Back when I was normal....and before this happened to us, every year I loved to watch the Maple leaves fall in a way this puts my old life and new life together." Before I could have my chance to hug her she quickly turned and spoke hastily, "Ok your turn Thorn! What's your new name".

I focused my attention on her no doubt that Thorn had a deep meaning for her new name as well, this way some little bits of her past could we told us cause in truth we really didn't know anything about her, so I was not surprised when the other girls also leaned in curious.

"I have chosen to call myself Oracle", she said and continued. "Cause as of now our lives have been plunged into something incredible and dangerous I plan to observe and remember everything that happens to us. Then write it down so that the future children will know of what we accomplished and have done for this war along with the Auto-bots and brave men from three years ago and what they have done."

All three of us were silent and smiled warmly at her, it figures that she wouldn't choose something from the past but that of the future so like her in every way. "Now its your turn Kelsea", they told me in unison. "What inspires you?".

"A Dream?", Varsity asked me.

"A Memory?", Maple asked me.

"Or a Vision?", Oracle asked me and they again spoke in unison.

"What inspires you the most?".

I thought about this for a long time finally it hit me and I smiled at the girls, "I know what it is", I said and just before I could say it to the girls Major Lennox strolled in clipboard and a pen in hand.

"Ok girls time up now what have you come up with?", he asked. It didn't take very long as the girls told them what they decided on a name he then wrote something down and moved onto the next girl until finally it was my turn. "Ok Kelsea what is it?", he asked. I looked at him then looked at my sisters as I winked and continued.

"Inspire", I answered and smiled brightly. It may not be a link to a dream I once had, or a memory I cherish, or that of a vision I wish to see but instead its what is around me. My sisters have have inspired me so much that how can I not let that inspiration be manifested? This way I am **there** inspiration. Of course I would never say this out loud but I could tell that my face betrayed me yet again as the girls smiled warmly at me.

"Well then girls you are now officially special agents of NEST, welcome to the Special Opps team", the Major said and it was in that moment that I think each and everyone of us finally felt like we truly belonged. This was where our new lives began who knew what the future held for us? Maybe I'll ask Oracle if she can see anything...but she might smack me for it later.......

~Oracle's POV~

A week has gone by since we became part of the Auto-bot team, the day after our new identities were established Optimus introduced us to the rest of his team. Bumblebee the scout practically knocked Jazz over upon seeing his friend alive again, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face it was too much. Once we got acquainted with everyone Optimus assigned us with guardians/partners. At first the girls and I protested but Optimus wouldn't hear of it so we shut up but only if we were treated like partners not some charge to protect from danger all the time. He agreed to that thankfully.

Tara....errr Varsity (I gotta get that right someday), was paired with Bumblebee, it appears that the yellow bot was with one of his previous charges for a while now. We got to meet him Sam this boy had also been effected by the All Spark and was granted intelligence for his 'ability', kinda weird kinda cool but hey that's just my opinion.

La.....Maple was paired with Sideswipe he's pretty cool kinda cocky and full of himself though, aparently he's joined up with the rest of the Auto-bots only a year and a half ago here on earth.

Inspire (finally got someone's name right!), was paired with two partners. These Auto-bot twins called Skids and Mudflap, and they are well.....how should I say this? One big pain in the ass! A couple of wannabe gangsters and who are so full of themselves I felt super sorry for Inspire.

Now my partner surprised even me, I thought I'd be paired with Ironhide or Rachet maybe even Jolt or the Arcee's but instead I get to be paired with the Auto-bot leader himself Optimus. Not that I have anything against it he's pretty cool and I get along with him just fine. I just never thought he'd need or bother with a partner but in truth he's pretty humble.

The girls still aren't getting along to well with their partners though, Inspire and the twins are interlocked with a never ending prank war on each other, Bumblebee misses his old charge Sam and Mikaela a lot so he doesn't do much at all with Varsity unless he has too. And Maple and Sideswipe can't stand each other at all so they always ignore them.

Optimus and myself have tried to get these guys to work together somewhat but even when we do a simulation battle with the Decepticons it always ends with everyone just fighting with each other. I have ran out of idea's and know that if something isn't done soon then well we may be doomed when it comes to a real battle.

"Oracle?", Varsity asked me in a worried like tone as she caught me starring out of the window in the lounge blankly.

"Yeah?", I asked and turned to face her my thoughts interrupted.

"What are you doing?"

I shrugged and looked out the window again, "Thinking that's all", I said and before I could continue a loud ear-piercing screech of a siren blasted throughout the building. I covered my ears but it only muffled the loud noise. "What the hell is that?!", I cried pissed off.

Finally after what seemed like 5 minutes it stopped but even then all was not quiet as a huge storm of soldiers were stomping into one direction. "All units please gather in hanger for Decepticon Assault", a voice said over the intercom and repeated. I looked at Varsity and she looked at me, both of us new what this meant. Our first mission ever, oh boy were we ready?

~Varsity's POV~

It didn't take us long to reach the hanger, there we met with everyone Inspire and Maple looked just as freaked as the both of us. "Is this for real were going into a real battle?", Inspire asked excited with a hint of fear.

"Yep that's correct home girl", Skids said from behind her. "Ya ready to kick some Con aft? If not I'm sure no one will care if you watch from the sidelines", it took all that Inspire had to not punch him in the faceplate I could see it by the way she was shaking in anger.

"Fuck that! Bring it I can handle anything you guys can!", she cried at the bot making me sigh and shake my head.

Optimus and the Major with his own team came in ready and prepared he strides towards us and handed myself, Inspire, and Maple these really advanced looking guns. 'Oh god this is for real', I thought trying not to freak. 'Wait how come Oracle didn't get one?', I thought then smacked myself in the forehead. 'Stupid Varsity remember Oracle doesn't need one her arm can change into anything.'

"Alright", the Major said and spoke to us directly. "Listen up I know you girls are worried but there is no real need to panic", he said and I had to resist the urge to snort. 'Oh yeah we'll be fine...were just going against giant blood thirsty robots who wouldn't hesitate to blow us into bits!', I thought and listened as he continued. "Do not stray from your partners if you do get with someone and attack as a team never go off on your own, when fighting the Cons you gotta be sneaky and careful. They take no prisoners and have no mercy aimr for the weak points that we taught you, and fight hard with all your might. Do not ever let your guard down or its instant death got it?", he asked as he absent-mindedly nodded our head. "Good alright Optimus you know what to do."

The big guy in charge nodded as he faced his team, "Auto-bots transform and roll out", he ordered as he turned into his truck form. He then opened the door to the drivers seat indicating someone was to ride with him. Oracle was the one to step forward and hopped in the drivers seat, once seated both of them loaded up to the cargo jet. It was clear to me now that each of us had to travel with our partners, I sighed as I left with Bee he was so depressed about Sam. I wish he'd get over it already.

Once we were all loaded it teh engines roared to life and we took off straight too...."Hey where is the Con attack anyway?", I asked Bumblebee.

He turned on his radio and played "Viva Las Vegas", by Elvis Presley instead of telling me himself.

"Ahh crap...Las Vegas?", I cried and groaned it was sure not going to be easy to keep our identity's a secret now with a place like Las Vegas. 'Oh well maybe we can hit the casino and I'll get lucky.....then again when have I ever been lucky?".

_______________________________________________________________________________________

And that is the end of Chapter 9! I was going to continue but I'm sorry guys I cannot help but put a cliff hanger here and now, ^^ yes I must torture you XD. Next chapter we'll catch up with the girls and see how they do against their first encounter with the Decepticons, will they survive? Or will they be scarred for life? Look forward to next chapter and find out!


	10. Message to my Reader's

Hello everyone I know many of you have been very patient but I"m sorry to say that it is still going to be a little bit before chapter 10 is posted....my internet has been down these past months so I have not been able to post anything at home. I only have a hour a day by going to my local library and that isn't enough time, though I promise you this chapter 10 will be worth the wait I am currently working on it handwriting it and gaining research so that the next chapter can blow your mind.

I am not working on this alone, my editor and myself are currently working on it and she is helping me with everything that I need some guidance on. So I promise that as soon as my internet is up I will work that whole day and get it up, and will have the next chapters ready after that. Well that's it for me....again I apologize for the wait, and please pray that I last these last few weeks of torture having no internet SUCKS! Lol good-bye and thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Hey there everyone welcome back to "If Only It Was Over", sorry that I was gone for so long but I'm back now and so is my Internet *hugs computer* I love you! Anyway guys I'll be sure to update a lot quicker and too make up the time I've been gone I have a special surprise a super long chapter that'll be worth the wait! What chaos is about to happen in Las Vegas? Will the girls survive their first mission? And will NEST survive the girls? Also an old friend is seen again not to mention a few new yet familiar faces on both the Auto-bots and Decepticons team. A mysterious being, and don't a super special celebrity guest appearance. Grab yourself a chair and glue yourself to the computer cause this is one chapter you do not want to miss. **

* * *

Major Lennox's POV~

I was nervous, not because of the Con attack but for the fact that we were taking four minors with us! Inexperienced, no more then 16 little girls! I didn't think higher ups were to authorize this, even if they did have All Spark powers. But then again I didn't imagine myself fighting alongside and against 50ft enormous alien robots! So what did I know?

I watched as Epps explain to the girls how exactly procedure would be for when we arrived over our destination, they looked pretty excited to jump out of a plane. One even tried to convince us that they have experience with skydiving and are use to jumping out of plane's to get where they need to go. I had to hold in a comment about bad parenting...but Epps explained that it didn't matter and not to argue anymore about it. When he get done talking to them he turned and strides towards me and boy did he look annoyed.

"Geez yo Will are you sure we gotta' take them along?", Epps asked me rubbing his head. "I mean I know there part of the team but they just don't seem ready you know? What if they get hurt and we're not able to help them?"

"Don't worry", I said to him reassuringly. "I have plan, we tell them that they are strictly to observe but I'll place them far enough that they won't get hurt. I know they'll protest but hey like you said they're not ready." He nodded liking the plan then looked over at the girls, each was doing there own thing Varsity was engaging herself in a very fast conversation with Inspire they looked really excited about this. Inspire was even polishing the gun we gave her, meanwhile Maple was talking to Graham probably asking how exactly they were going to jump out of the plane. I knew who I was going to pair her up with...then Oracle was well just leaning against the wall just keeping to herself.

"I have set up the pairings for when we take the big plunge", Epps said, I glanced to him and waited for him to continue. "Graham will be with Maple, Varsity with Fig, you with Inspire and myself with Oracle." He told me before I could reply to that the siren screeched as the pilot spoke over the intercom.

"All arsenal prepare for bailout", he said making the soldiers scramble to their chutes.

"Its show time", Epps said to me patting me on the back, "Good luck with Inspire man you're gonna need it".

"Wait a minute!" I cried before he left. "When did you make that decision?"

"Graham, Fig and I drew names from a hat. I tried to talk to you but you didn't show up so you snooze you lose pal", was all he said as he grabbed his chute and walked over to Oracle.

"Major!" cried an overly excited Inspire who saluted at me. "Ready to jump sir!"

I looked at her and sighed praying that she wouldn't freak out, the last thing I need is a bunch of scratch marks on my face. "Alright let's go and remember this is normal procedure so don't freak out when we jump ok?" She just rolled her eyes at me and nodded. "This is going to be a long night", I stated and prepared for the jump.

**~Epps POV~**

I can't tell you how relieved I was to having been paired with Oracle; she was quiet the whole time throughout the whole jump when I asked her why she was so calm she replied.

'Jumping out of plane's is not something I'm unfamiliar of, in fact compared to others this jump was pretty tame', that's what she said and I can't help but wonder what the hell kind of life did she grow up in? Well the other girls didn't do so bad either, Maple freaked for a bit but eventually she stopped screaming and started laughing along with Varsity and Inspire. Inspire actually almost killed herself and Lennox cause she didn't let him pull his shoot when he was suppose to, finally he got the better of her and pulled the shoot before it was too late. Poor Will, I don't know if his heart rate will ever be the same again. Varsity was loud but she at least behaved.

We landed just a few miles from Las Vegas in the dessert we expected to have a full squad there waiting for us, but apparently they were caught up in traffic. Idiots decided to drive through Vegas first before meeting us too see if any damage has been done yet, on paper it seemed smart but in reality they were going through Vegas in July on a Saturday...traffic was going to be hell.

"Major! Cavalry's comin' estimated time 15 minutes", Graham cried and I sighed in relief.

"Finally", he said and looked at his watch. "Wow it's a miracle we've only been waiting for a half hour", growled kicking some sand. "Let's hope that there is something left for us to save of Las Vegas . Otherwise people are going to have to find somewhere else to blow their paychecks and all their life savings."

I laughed a bit and waited finally they came by Will was pissed but as much as either of us wanted to give them a lecture about the values of being on time we just didn't have enough of it to explain it! So quickly we all basically just rounded up together and booked it back to Vegas, well hey at least after this was all over I'm sure I could get a discount and head to the slots.

I had never seen the Major drive so fast, hell I'd never seen anyone drive so fast in my life you'd think we had Decepticons on our asses. We were even driving past Sides he didn't like that too much but it took us so long to get to Vegas we had to pretty much speed. What took 45 minutes to get our backup from Vegas to us we made it there in 20 minutes. By that time it was 8pm and as if on cue the moment we enter BOOM!! Giant explosion right in front of us quickly Will stomped on the breaks just as what looked like a giant leg crashed right in front of us, it looked like it was from one of those signs with the lady kicking her leg up and down.

"Ok listen up!" Will cried as he ushered the girls out of the back of the vehicle while the rest of us got ready for battle. "You girls stay here with the jeep, your mission is to strictly observe. You are to not to follow us, in any way watch how things are done stay together and stay safe! If you dare disobey this order then expect the harshest of punishment. We clear?".

The girls looked at each other then at Lennox Inspire and Varsity looked ready to protest but Will gave them a glare that would put even Hide to shame, both girls fell silent and nodded.

"Good! Alright group A surround the perimeter of the area make sure nothing gets out, Group B your with me and Epps were doing recon. If you find any civilians injured be sure to grab them and bring them to safety got that?", he shouted at the Special Opps. They nodded and saluted, "Good let's move out!", he cried and we were off.

**~Oracle's POV~**

I watched as Lennox left with his team, Optimus and the other Autobots split up into their separate groups as well leaving us four by the jeep alone. Personally I was relieved I didn't think we were at all ready I mean we did good during the training simulations against Decepticons but I had no idea how we'd face the real deal. Unfortunately I was the only one who felt relieved at being left behind.

"This sucks! I mean come on were part of NEST now shouldn't we be fighting with them?", Inspire complained as she leaned against the hood and pouted. "Its like they don't trust us at all."

"I know!" Varsity cried in agreement. "And I was so looking forward to seeing the big bots in action what a rip-off."

I just rolled my eyes at them, "You guys lighten up. We'd probably just get in the way, Lennox and the rest of them have way more experience then we do so lets just do what they say ok?".

Varsity and Inspire mumbled clearly they were not going to let it go, Maple I was starting to worry over she was quiet a little too quiet. She was just standing there arms crossed as if thinking about something...I prayed that I was wrong.

Maple then snapped her fingers and turned to us with a look of triumphant glee, "I just got an idea", she said and I had to resist to slink onto the ground did I mention that God hates me? " Lennox said our mission was to strictly observe right?", she asked.

Inspire and Varsity nodded and waited to see what she was getting at, I just stood there resisting the great urge to glare. "Well", Maple said and continued. "How can we observe when we can't even see the battle?", she asked and smiled evily.

Oh F**k, I thought to myself as Varsity and Inspire both smiled just as evily, "Yeah your right", Inspire said as she stood up straight with a bit of a bounce in her step. "We can't observe if we can't see how will we learn how to do things right?".

"We won't", Varsity said chiming in excited. "We won't learn a thing, so if were too observe then we need to see them in action you know to follow in our mission which we are to strictly follow."

"The Major also said not to follow them no matter what", I told them with a bit of sternness in my voice.

Maple looked at me and was silent again I hoped that meant that she couldn't think of a solution but again she got that brilliant look in her eyes as she smirked, "That's right not to follow them, well we won't were not going to. We'll keep to ourselves go on a walk and if we 'happen' to come across a fight or two it'll be by pure chance."

Varsity and Inspire again smiled with glee at Maple's plan, I glared intently at all three of them. "Don't even think about you guys" I warned.

"Were not disobeying orders Oracle...", Maple sang as she walked towards the explosions which I thought that itself was insane!

"You guys are so going to get it when they return!", I cried at them as Varsity and Inspire followed them.

"We'll be back before they notice", Inspire said waving at me fully intent with this plan.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SAVE YOUR ASSES IF YOU GET IN TROUBLE! YOUR ON YOUR OWN WITH THIS ONE!", I shouted standing my ground.

"We won't get in trouble! We'll be safe as can be", Varsity said and waved at me. "Have fun by yourself Oracle! Your gonna miss all the fun!", she said with delight.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the jeep fully intent on not following them, 'I am not their babysitter I'm tired of getting them out of the shit they get themselves into they're on their own this time! Maybe now they'll learn.' By five minutes the girls were gone out of sight and I was left alone to sit there by myself, glaring and scowling. I didn't even budge when I heard the countless explosions in the distance I stood my ground but finally ten minutes later I sighed and had to stop myself from pulling my hair out.

"Why oh why do I have to be the nice one?!", I cried and finally grabbed one of the girls guns (don't know which idiot forgot to bring it...I'm gonna guess Inspire considering it was shiny from being polished). "They so owe me big time for this!", I shouted then ran towards the string of explosions for that would be most likely where they would head to first.

(End of First Person Permanently)

Wheelie was nervous, once Oracle left he didn't know what to do...he was suppose to keep the girls there at that spot and keep a shield up over them. For Ratchet said that now with the Spark energy fused with their basic human construction its energy now radiated off them, so without shielding any Transformer would be able to sense them and find them within minutes. "Better call Lennox awww man he's so going to kill me", he cried as he opened a comm link to the Major. "Ahh Major this is Wheelie we got a problem!".

On the other end of the link explosions could be heard, and it was a little staticy as Lennox replied. "What is it Wheelie?! I'm a little busy right now!", he cried as he shot a few rounds at a Decepticon one he hadn't seen before.

"Yeah uhh you see the girls are sorta....gone", he told him slowly and winced waiting for the yelling.

"Gone....WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE GONE?!", Lennox cried and waited for the small ex-cons story.

Wheelie quickly told the Major about Maple twisting his orders around and how Varsity and Inspire quickly caught up to her plan, "Oracle stayed for awhile but she then followed after the other three probably trying to bring them back."

Lennox swore a waterfall of cuss words, Optimus looked down at him as he kicked at another unidentified Decepticon. "The girls are gone! Damn brats twisted my words!", Lennox quickly explained then returned his attention to Wheelie. "Alright listen Wheelie! Why the hell didn't you transform and stop them yourself?!".

"Major, even in my full size I'm only a foot tall! And they would have overpowered me literally....I didn't have a chance...what could I have done?!", he cried.

"You could have explained that they were in danger if they didn't stay close to you! That a Decepticon could find them in 10 seconds flat without proper shielding! You could have at least slowed them down!", he growled then rubbed his temples. "Look follow Oracle she'll know where to find the others at least keep her shielded enough, then when you find the others tell them that they are to stay together with you for their own safety. If they don't listen then at least get Oracle to help you drag them by their feet back to the jeep! If you fail this mission Wheelie I personally will offline you myself! Now go I'll try to meet with you later!", he cried and fired off another of rounds while shouting. "Die you piece of junk die!".

"Roger that!", Wheelie cried and quickly turned of the comm link and sped after Oracle before she was out of his sight range. 'Oh man come on Wheelie move your aft or else you'll be nothing but a piece of scrap when there done with you!'.

Meanwhile Maple, Varsity and Inspire were sprinting to the top of what looked like the most expensive apartment duplex in all of Las Vegas, they were climbing up thousands of fire escapes to finally they made it to the top. "Wow what a work out", Maple said but then leaned toward the edge of the building and smile gleefully at the sight before her. "But worth it!", she then took out her binoculars and pointed to direction she was looking at. "We can see the fight perfectly without binoculars alone from here, but with them its amazing", she said and looked at the battle.

Inspire and Varsity quickly did the same taking out theirs and watched, they were looking at Lennox 's team for they saw Optimus, Ironhide, Bee, Sides, and the twins along with a few soldiers here and there. They then looked at the enemies side the found pretty much only a few that they recognized from the training sessions. Barricade, Blackout, Demolisher and Starscream, there were two others but they didn't recognize those two must have been new editions. Megatron was no where in sight, Varsity pouted a bit wanting to see the big bad con in person but settle for the Dorito.

"Holy shit look at Bee", she said impressed as Bumblegrabbed onto Blackout and actually threw him into another building destroying it. "That's amazing!".

Maple nodded but she was focused on Sideswipe she had figured he was just a show-off and didn't take anything seriously that wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have such a huge ego which annoyed the hell out of her. But seeing him in action totally gave her a new perspective on the mech as he skated up to one of the D-cons and before he could move Sideswipe sliced down at his arm making a clean cut. "Awesome...he's like a giant robot samurai!", she said excited. "This is better then the movies!".

"Bee and Sides are ok", Inspire said. "But the twins now look at them", she said laughing her ass off. Maple and Varsity looked at her then at each other then followed the direction Inspire was looking in, they then realized why she was laughing so hard. Skids had hopped on Barricade's shoulders and was riding him like a cowboy would a bull while Mudflap shot continuously at the big mech in the face barely missing Skids. You couldn't tell if the bot was aiming for the Decepticon or for his brother. "That is just awesome!", Inspire said as she got back up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Varsity and Maple made no comments as they continued to watch the battle, a few more minutes went by and it looked like the Auto-bots were about to make the final attack on the Decepticons but just then a silver looking plane flew by way to close then a normal plane should be. The Con forces then quickly shook off there attackers and transformed moving off in different directions retreating.

"Hey where do you think there going?", Inspire asked turning to her two sisters. Both of the other girls just shrugged not knowing the answer till they heard a loud screeching noise like that from a plane, it was right on top of them. All three of them simultaneously looked up to find the plane from before right there, quickly they scrambled behind the square brick entrance that lead to the roof they stood behind it for there was no way they could get to the door in time. They pressed their backs hard against the cold brick as they heard the familiar sound of a cybertronian transforming followed by a loud thump and an impact that made their surrounding area shook for awhile.

"Oh crap...oh crap crap crap!", Varsity whispered freaking out. "What are we gonna do?". She asked as another Decepticon came to the roof and landed right next to the other one.

"Were going to be quiet and stay put", Maple said as she tried hard to keep her own heart from jumping out of her chest. She hated a lot of things but one of the things she hated was Oracle being right! 'Damn you', was all she could think as more Decepticons came.

"Lord Megatron", Starscream said and bowed well groveled at his leaders feet. "It is a honor to see you like always Master but I thought you didn't wish to uhh come on this little excursion."

Megatron growled as he grabbed Starscream by the neck and pinned him to the ground, "I didn't think I would need to, this was suppose to be an easy mission but you managed to mess it up anyway! You worthless pathetic piece of scrap, can't you do anything right?", he cried and left the seeker to quiver in fear.

**_Lord Megatron...._**Soundwave said sending a comm link to the very angry Con Leader.

"What is it Soundwave?!", he demanded.

**_Lord Megatron there are three All Spark energy signals in your surrounding area_**he answered monotoned as usual. This bit of information seem to peaked Megatrons interest as he stepped away from Starscream giving the seeker great relief.

"Oh really? Interesting...are you sure Soundwave? This information is far too important to be a mistake, I swear if you are lying", he started but then was interupted.

**_By my calculations you are exactly 125.2715 inches east from the energy signals Lord Megatron. Why don't you see for yourself? _**

Megatron was silent he knew Soundwave wasn't a fool and wouldn't lie about something this important, so slowly he followed the directions Soundwave had given him, there before him was the entrance from the apartments to the roof at first he was about to comm Soundwave back in fury until he heard what resembled a human cough. Megatron looked at it for awhile then kicked away the entrance brick and plaster was sent flying into the air, and in its place left Maple, Varsity, Inspire who clung to each other in terror. Megatron then smiled so wickedly that even the Decepticons couldn't help but shiver. "Well, what do we have here? Three little insects without any place to hide."

The girls did everything they could to keep each other from screaming, though Inspire couldn't help it as she looked up at Megatron and said, "Oh F***k we are screwed", and left it at that.

Oracle at that moment was saying the same thing as she ran into the Major himself, she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Might as well face the music", she said as she ran up to him. "Major!", she cried and followed him into the alley, he saw her and waited as she caught up. "Listen I know we were suppose to stay by the Jeep but...."

Lennox waved his hand at her stopping her and cried, "IknowIknowIknow, Wheelie told me everything", he said and before Oracle could ask the tiny bot came up to him and transformed before his eyes. "Listen we got to find the others quickly, now that the All Spark fragments have fused with you permanently its energy is just pouring off of you. Wheelie here is able to produce a shield to block it and keep it from being detected by enemy forces aka the Cons. We were fighting some of the forces but then Megatron came by ordering a retreat. They could be anywhere now we got hurry and find the girls before the Cons find them first."

Despite everything Oracle couldn't help but swear and kick at some debree lying around, "Why didn't you tell us that in the first place?! If you said that they probably would have stayed put!", she then thought about it for awhile and looked at the tiny Autobot. "That or kidnap Wheelie and take him with them..."

"Look, we don't have to time to place the blame", Lennox cried. "We gotta get going now", just then a shadowy image flew past them. Both Lennox and Oracle directed their attention as the source of the shadow ran past them. It was running so fast all Oracle could see was a red streak, but she did get a good look at the eyes green bright green but it was only for a second and the sound of a muffled chuckle came from where the streak had been. The Red Streak was running towards the end of the alleyway but there was a huge fire blocking the path.

"What is that person doing?", Oracle said seeing the Red Streaked figure jumped, and just then both Lennox and Oracle caught sight of a gasoline tank as the blur of red went to jump over the fire. The tank was rolling its way slowly towards the fire about to touch the heated waved energy. "Wait stop!" Oracle cried at the figure but it was too late the tank reached the fire and Lennox quickly pulled her and Wheelie away from the alleyway opening as fire erupted. One more second and they would have been burnt to a crisp, Oracle couldn't help but look behind to see if the person was able to escape his or her fiery demise. But she wasn't able to get a full look as Lennox grabbed onto her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"There's no time, that crazy bastard most likely didn't make it, we got to find the girls now", Oracle sighed and nodded as she ran in full speed behind Lennox but still she couldn't help but wonder who would be stupid enough to try and jump over a ring of fire, and why those piercing green eyes stuck in the back on her mind.

'Who was that?'

* * *

That is the end of the chapter I must end it here...if I don't then the chapter will be way too long! So you'll have to get the other half tomorrow ladies and gents! Have the girls reached their demise?

Girls: Please no! We'll be good!

What will Megatron do to them?

Megatron: Wouldn't you like to know?

And who was that mystery person in red?

Mystery Person:......quit teasing you know your just going to tell them to wait till the next chapter.

Me: ^^;; yeah pretty much. Next chapter you'll find out who the other two D-cons were plus some new auto-bots join the scene only I think you guys will know who they are ;).

Happy Valentine's Day!


	12. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Welcome back to 'If Only It Was Over' sorry that I had to make it two part but it got sooooo long that I couldn't keep going but I'm right back on track. Let's see we left off with Maple, Inspire, and Varsity having a face to face encounter with Megatron himself. *shivers* feel sorry for those three now don't ya? Now Oracle and Lennox have to figure out how to get the girls out of that situation before they do something drastic, or before Megatron finds out about their 'situation'. Or both! Will the girl's meet their ultimate doom? Read on and find out! **

**

* * *

**

The way the girl's saw it they only had about four options, 1. scream 2. run 3. scream and run 4. stay quiet and wait for their doom. Only question is...which was less painful?

"Soundwave do these three soldiers have the spark fragments?", he asked through com link but also out loud making the girls shiver and stiffen as they realized just how much the Cons might know about them.

'Crap this isn't good', Maple thought as she itched toward her gun quietly making slowly movement hoping to not draw anyone's attention. 'If I can just reach for my gun then maybe we can run...', she thought trying to think of anyway the could possibly get out of this alive.

**_According to my sensors they hold possession to them..._**Soundwave answered in his normal monotone vocals making Megatron grinning in a way that would freeze your very blood as you watched him.

"The Autobots must have chipped off some pieces in case any of their comrade in arms fell to your power Lord Megatron", Starscream said to him in his usual sniveling way. But Megatron paid no attention to him as he gazed at the girls taking in the data that streamed from his scans as he watched them closely.

"Alright hand over the All Spark fragments and I'll make your death's as painless as possible", he told the girls in a bone chilling voice while he really had no intention of doing it it wasn't like they were going to have much of a chance. They didn't move all they could do is look at each other hoping that the other had an idea anything that could possibly get them out of this mess.

"Uhh yeah Mister Death machine sir", Inspire said waving at him getting his attention. "We don't have these All Spark fragments you guys think we have I swear to you we don't _physically_ have them so we can't really give you something we don't have."

**_They are lying..._**Soundwave said to Megatron. **_All Spark energy is radiating off of them...they must have them my sensors do not lie. _**Soundwave's voice even if it was lacking anything to start with, it sounded bored with this and wanted it to be done with.

"Don't even try to lie to I, lord Megatron, you worthless pieces of flesh", Megatron hissed at them his tempter starting to wear thin he didn't like fleshlings to start with he had no reason to keep his calm now. "Either hand over the fragments or suffer a fate worse then death!" He glanced at Soundwave and smirked slightly, Soundwave could make things so much worse for these girls and he never had to try.

Meanwhile Oracle and Lennox finally found the girls...only they found them too late as they hid on the apartment fire escape. "Ok the way I see it we only got two options one, we cause a distraction and give the girls a chance to run. Two, we get the girls attention have them cause a distraction then we come attack, and run like hell. Which sounds better?", he asked just as Oracle peeked her head over the apartment ledge and tried to get the girl's attention. "Option two is it then", he said as he readied his gun careful to make a sound as he watched Oracle try to get the girls' attention.

Maple looked around with her eyes trying to find some way to escape that was when she saw Oracle and had to resist sighing with relief. Oracle was giving her a signal and it took her a bit to see till she got it, she repeated a course action first she would show 2 fingers, then 3 then 5 and repeated. Plan 235 aka shoot and run. Maple elbowed Inspire and slightly motioned to Inspire she did the same to Varsity and both saw the signal. Inspire had to resist from grinning as she coughed and sighed.

"Ok, ok you got us", she said to Megatron pulling up her hands in surrender and put one into her pocket she made it look like she was grabbing something then brought it back out as an enclosed fist. "I have all three of them...please just make it quick once I give them to you", she said making her voice shaky.

"Wise choice human", Megatron said laughing in victory as he got closer ready to take what he thought was the shards, but as soon as he got close enough Inspire's hand's glowed orange as she jumped and punched him hard in the face plate. She then quickly ducked and rolled out of the way as both Varsity and Inspire shot at Megatron. He screamed a bit as one of those shots hit his left Optic, giving Varsity and Maple the chance to bolt like hell. "Starscream...get them!", he ordered the seeker.

Starscream knew he would face Megatron's wrath if he didn't get the humans quickly took off after them and just as he was about to grab Varsity Oracle and Lennox sprinted onto the roof and fired a large amount of rounds at Starscream, the Seeker wasn't able to see and back away but he took one step too many and trip over the apartment edge falling down the building too fast for him to transform landing hard onto the concrete ground.

"GO! GO! GO!", Lennox cried as he lead them down the fire escape and followed behind but not before Oracle stole a glance at Megatron she looked at him and time seemed to stop as he looked at her and eyed the one thing she wanted to hide. She held her breath tightly and took off not taking another glance.

Megatron growled as he fixed his Optic it took all but 5 minutes but he knew by then the humans would be long gone by now, but he was more focused on another matter that he thought wasn't even possible. "Soundwave", he said sending out a com link.

**_Yes Lord Megatron?_**

"I am sending you images of four humans, analyze them and report to me when you have found anything that is abnormal for that species...I think we have stumbled on something interesting and an abomination", he said as he got up, transformed, and flew off.

Lennox, Oracle, Varsity, Inspire, and Maple ran like a bat out of a hell as far away as possible from the Decepticons, it took them awhile till they finally found a decent hiding place a casino that didn't fall pray to the battle of the outside world, they all slammed the door behind them and panted heavily, sweat rolling down their foreheads. "That...was...too...close", Will said through panted breath. "Be glad...I'm too tired to yell at you", he told the girls but managed to work up a half scowl to prove his point.

"You should be glad...", Varsity panted. "That we are too tired...to argue back...when you yell at us", she said making the other's laugh a bit in between breaths till finally it seemed like everyone's heart rate was somewhat back to normal.

"Ok Major what's the plan now?", Inspire asked excited obviously she had a major adrenaline rush from her encounter with the D-Cons and had been looking for more action.

"The plan now is to get you girls back to the jeep where Wheelie here will watch you", he told them as the tiny ex-con rolled in and changed from alt-mode to full-mode his voice a testament to the fact that he was not thrilled with them.

Maple, Varsity, and Inspire looked at Wheelie then looked at the Major then looked back at Wheelie then again at the Major, "No seriously..."

Wheelie fumed as he waved his fist at the girls, "How what's the big idea's huh? What are you too good for me or something?", he cried. The three of them just looked at him blankly before they answered.

"Yeah pretty much...", they answered in unison serious, making Wheelie even more furious. Lennox and Oracle couldn't help but chuckle under their breath as mad as they were it was just too funny. Lennox then was about to give orders until a large explosion erupted behind them and bursts of hot air swept over them all, followed by smoke this made them all cough and they we're blinded.

"Everyone let's go!", Lennox cried opening the doors making the smoke pour over them even more as the wind carried it, but just before she left Oracle saw a familiar figure a person in all ready standing on a pile of rubble not moving at all as the smoke swirled around them. This would have made her gasp if not for the smoke and for she could have sworn the person was blown to pieces from the alley but just as she was about to get a closer look another rush of smoke came blinding her. By the time she could look over at the pile of rubble the figure was gone as was something else very important to her. "Oracle move it!", Lennox cried and she didn't hesitate to run out the building and follow the others.

Meanwhile Optimus and the Autobots continued on with their battle, it was too evenly matched even without Starscream and Megatron the Decepticons wouldn't stay down. Especially the new arrivals Shockwave and Hook some of the Decepticons fiercest soldiers even Hook their medic was demonic, it made almost every Autobot wonder how they ever got their wounds healed. Then again they wondered who was scarier Ratchet in a bad moon or Hook in a good mood? Honestly it looked like a tie from that point.

"Optimus!" Ironhide cried as he threw barricade off his back. "We need reinforcements something to keep these damn cons down!" He then quickly ducked and covered as he evaded another blast.

"I agree", Optimus said kicking Shockwave right in the face, and readied himself to shoot Bonecrusher until a bright light flash through the sky. Everyone even the Decepticons seemed to look up as two flaming meteors lit up the night sky. It was so bright that whatever remaining stars could be seen were gone now as they descended towards the earth. "And here it comes" Optimus said in both relief and a bit of aggravation as if he was waiting forever before Bonecrusher realized what was happening Optimus quickly shot him and charged towards his next target. Ironhide watched and was about to ask but didn't have the time as Barricade came for more.

Will knew that getting the girls back to the Jeep was pretty much was impossible now that the battle had moved, it would take a miracle to get there in one piece now, he cursed under his breath but knew he had to persevere and get back to his team. "Ok girls you wanna see action? Well your about to get it", Lennox told them sprinting towards an alley that would give them coverage and he believe was a possible short cut. The girls followed and looked at each other surprised. "With how the battle has moved there is no way I can get you back to the jeep plus it may not even be safe now, keep out of sight and don't do anything you'll regret. Or that we'll regret either, just stay in contact with either myself, or Epps" he told them and looked behind just to give them a 'I mean it when I say I'll kill you if you don't do what your told' look. "Clear?" he asked and they only nodded in response, this time they had full intention of listening after that encounter with Megatron. It took them above five minutes till they managed to get back out on the street thankfully it was clear and they made their way to the NEST team they just followed the repeated sound of gun fire.

It wasn't for about another 15 minutes until Epps finally saw Will again, "Hey man thank God your back, I was worried for a second you wouldn't be coming back", he told them while firing another few rounds. "You like that huh?", he shouted trash talking Scorpinok who apparently still didn't die. Lennox patted him on the shoulder as he grabbed his blaster and started firing beside him.

"Not a chance buddy, if you think I'm going to get myself killed and have you be left in charge then your wrong", he told him and shot many rounds at Blackout giving Sideswipe a chance to sneak up and tackle him to the ground.

"Oh you can keep it", Epps told him with a snort. "Don't know how you handle it Will, but I for one am not looking for a promotion anytime soon" at the corner of his eye he saw the girls crouching down behind them. "Hey I thought you were bringing them back to the jeep", Epps said confused and worried.

"Tried but they moved the fight don't think its very safe now for them", Will explained his eye grew wide as he turned to everyone, "DUCK AND COVER!" he shouted as a Casino sign was hurled in their direction the electrical wires were luckily a few feet above them but it was close as it crashed into a building behind them. "Ok...this isn't going so well", Lennox said and that was when he saw the two meteors the light became so blinding that everyone couldn't help but look they knew from experience that these were not any ordinary meteors. "! Let them be on our side", he said praying hard. He continued to look and saw that the two meteors split into different directions one heading towards the northern side of town and one heading...straight at them! "Oh sh-shit! Move, move, MOVE!", he shouted though he didn't have to tell anyone twice as they quickly grabbed whatever they could carry and ran as fast as their legs could carry them, but even though they got a good distance away the impact from the meteor sent a wave of hot energy at them making many including Will and Epps fall flat on their faces, luckily for their protective gear they were able to keep themselves from being burned. If a minute sooner they probably would have been toasted, Epps slowly rose and helped Will to his feet. They walked through the path of flames to see there assumption was correct, in the huge crater laid a giant metallic sphere shaped object. Lennox was willing to take any chances incase of non friendlies. "Team move out", he said as they fanned out but kept a close distance (though not to close).

The girls as well stayed as far yet as close as they could curious, 'So this is how they came to earth?' many of them thought and all watched in silence as a Transformer stood tall in place of the meteor, he looked like he could be as tall as a Optimus give or take a few feet shorter. The tension around them only thickened as the mechanical being walked out of the crater and looked at his surroundings searching, just then a white police car drove by quickly he scanned it and transformed into the vehicle that past by. He then turned on his siren and the last flashed as he revved his engine and zoomed past the NEST team leaving them all confused.

"Uhh does that mean he's on our side?", Maple asked but no one had an answer there was only one clear thing to do...follow him and head for the path of destruction.

Meanwhile the battle was still a stand off between the Decepticons and Autobots Megatron still hadn't returned though Starscream finally managed to get his aft to the battle, it seemed like there really would be nothing left of the city until the very same police car from before sped its way to the scene and knocked Hook over the ground by swerving in a semi-circle at his feet. Both sides froze, it was obvious this car was Cybertronian but not where his allegiance lied. For admittedly the Decepticons would knock each other over itching for a fight so it was still unclear especially since the car was a police vehicle like Barricade. Another moment of silence past until the vehicle finally transformed, he was tall just a few feet under Optimus's height actually. His armor was built so that it was bulk around his arms and legs but also in a way that he could move fast. On his shoulders appeared two cannons, and a red V formed on his helm around his light blue optics. His color was mainly white with a little black, but what really confirmed his alliance was the Autobot insignia on his right shoulder. All those who recognized him either had a look of relief, terror or a bit of both.

"Well its nice of you join us Prowl", Optimus said with a grin knowing from the beginning who it was. "I didn't think you'd ever arrive."

The NEST team's eyes widen a bit when they heard his name, "Prowl? That's Prowl?" Lennox said for he had heard stories about Optimus Tactic's Strategist. He had heard a few stories about him both good and bad, though you only heard bad ones if you crossed him. For he was said to be a one of the most serious of them even more so then Optimus. He had a high no nonsense policy, meaning the twins and Sideswipe would have to watch themselves.

Prowl turned to Optimus after he had learned the planets main language through the internet, "Well I would have gotten hear sooner but I ran into a familiar idiot on an inhabitable planet. He should be here any moment the fool is too picky when it comes to his alt-mode."

A few of the Autobots cringed, some people never changed Optimus only chuckled not surprised in the least by his comrades remark. "Well all that's important that your here now, and we could use your help".

"I noticed", Prowl replied as he looked to the Decepticons and a few of them cringed having bad experiences with the bot as well the NEST team in response sighed in huge relief to have an ally and not an enemy specially one where both sides seem to fear him. "Well then shall we exterminate these Decepticon Scum?", he asked readying one of his cannons for attack.

Ironhide activated his own and smiled evilly in response, "I thought you'd never ask, good to have you back" he stated as the Autobots launched into battle.

Lennox knew that was there cue to head in the battle field also, "Girls get back and stay out of sight you here?" he shouted and waited till the nodded once he confirmed they were going nowhere he signaled his team to head out.

Oracle, Maple, Varsity, and Inspire never seen something so cool yet terrifying. They also saw why Prowl was feared so much whatever a Decepticon tossed at him he threw it back twice as hard. It seemed like he, Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz were an unstoppable force as if Prowl was that missing peace to the puzzle. It left them completely in awe so much so that none of them noticed that one of the Decepticons snuck away. That is until it was too late.

"Hey hold up...there's one missing", Varsity said as she looked everywhere frantic. "Where is he...that Dorrito shaped one?" she asked and just as she did a heavy thud landed right behind them. All four turned with a jerk to find Starscream right on them.

"Found him..." Inspire said shakily as he lunged at them trying to grab Varsity since she was the closest.

"Varsity!", Maple, Oracle and Inspire shouted at the same time but just as it looked like she was doomed a flash of yellow appeared just in time. Varsity looked up and was shocked to find Bee blocking Starscreams attempts at a snatch.

"B-Bumblebee" she said astonished. 'He came...I don't know what to say or even think.' She thought to herself to shocked to even move. "You came" she finally said. Earning a playful look from the bot.

"Course I came your my charge aren't you?", he said as he grabbed onto Starscream's whole arm in a death grip and flipped him over his shoulder to a building across the street. "Gotta love Kung Fu movies" he said and again looked at Varsity with a smile. "Be careful guys...we won't always be around to save you, but we will do the best we can". Varsity still could hardly move all she could do was smile in reply with a nod, she looked at her guardian in a whole new light and she had a feeling that from this moment on they would be the best of friends.

However before Bee could fully get into the battle field another loud thud sounded from behind them everyone turned to see Hook with a pinned down Sideswipe. The sword master struggled to get free but the Constructicon was not letting him go any time soon, as he readied his hook it looked like he was going to strike and that if not stopped Sideswipe would no longer have a head.

"SIDESWIPE!", Maple shouted he heard her and looked to find the young girl crying and was willing to head out to the battle field for she knew her healing abilities was his only chance but she wouldn't make it in time at all.

"I thought...she hated me" he said shocked knowing they hadn't really approved of their partnership. "Guess...humans are stronger then I thought" he said ready for his end that is until what looked like a giant blade came at Hook at lightning fast speed slicing his hook before he could strike Sideswipe.

"What the~?" the enraged medic shouted but didn't finish when a flash of orange came and flung him into Barricade. Sideswipe froze for a bit looking at the back of someone all to familiar to him. The bot was the exact same height as himself, he was built about the same too only with slimmer armor for more speed, he was orange with a deep color of orange but with a few yellow stripes along the side of his legs and arms.

"Geez Bro that was too close for comfort you getting rusty or did you just lose your skills?" he asked turning with a smirk the Autobot insignia clearly seen on his chest. Sideswipe was shocked for a bit but he only chuckled as he leapt up and grasped his brothers hand.

"What took you so long Sunstreaker?" he asked as they stood back to back in fighting poses for Barricade and Hook were charging at them. "I thought you told me you were going to get here first?" he remarked as she blocked Barricades attack with his blades.

"What can I say" Sunstreaker stated as he punched Hook right in the faceplate. "Got lost...but I'm here now and that's all that matters! Luckily I met up with Prowl and let me tell you not the funnest guy to travel with".

"I can imagine" Sideswipe laughed as the both kicked Barricade then hit Hook so hard it looked like he was down for the count both of them down for the count actually. "Good to have you back Bro" he told him again clasping in a tight grip.

The girls stood there stunned it looked like the Auto-bot team just got more and more amazing, Bee only shrugged for he had seen it all before. "Well...looks like things are just going to get all the more interesting" he sighed then turned to find Starscream getting back up. "Ready for more Screamer?" he asked ready to give the con a good thrashing.

"As fun as that sounds Auto-bot", Starscream hissed. "Megatron has ordered a retreat enjoy your victory now Auto-bots just now it won't last we shall return more powerful then ever" and before Bee could stop him the Seeker transformed and flew up towards the sky. Bee looked out to find that what he said was true all the Decepticons were transforming and retreating all avoiding the Auto-bot and NEST team attacks and tackles. After awhile there was not a single Con in sight. It looked like they had won this battle. Once it was confirmed the two teams seemed to cheer and they celebrated relieved that they managed to win before all of Las Vegas was destroyed for good.

However Optimus did feel right to celebrate for he had heard Starscreams warning and had a feeling that it wasn't just an idle threat, something was coming and he may not have known what it was exactly he had a feeling that another fight was coming one that could very well be the third fight for their lives. Prowl very well felt the same way and was about to consult with his friend till he and everyone heard a new voice come in the picture.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" a man shouted everyone turned simultaneously to stare at this man who was standing outside what looked like the only building not damaged during the battle. He stood there arms crossed. "I'm trying to run a restaurant here and good lord what happened? Was there a terrorist attack or something?".

"Hey isn't that...Gordan Ramsey?" Oracle asked though not answered for the girls just stared at the man with an eyebrow raised. For some reason you'd figure he'd be more freaked not pissed. But anyone who knew this man wouldn't be surprised.

"Uhh...no just filming a movie", Lennox answered trying to keep some what a level of security.

"WELL THEN KEEP IT THE F*** DOWN. I'M TRYING TO RUN A RESTAURANT HERE!", he shouted and with a final huff walked back inside.

This for awhile just left them speechless for a couple of minutes until Ironhide spoke, "I don't I'll ever understand humans" was all that was said as they readied themselves for leave.

Back At Diego Garcia

It took about an hour as everyone returned, back to base. Throughout the whole trip the team had a lot to catch up on, and a lot to say.

"Omigod you guys are amazingly awesome", Inspire said on top of Mudflaps shoulders for he let her ride there as they walked off the plane. "I never seen moves that awesome not even in the movies you can't fake those kind of moves where'd you learn that?".

"Oh its just basic training nothing too big", Mudflap said embarrassed and for the first time acted a bit bashful which shocked the team for a bit who knew them as ego maniacs.

"Maybe we can teach them to you sometime", Skids piped in just as embarrassed.

Inspire looked at him with a look of excitement, "That would be awesome!" she said and continued.

Meanwhile Varsity and Bee were also getting along a whole lot better, "Did I say thank you for saving me?" she asked him as they walked side by side.

"Only 20 times but you can make it 21 if you want" Bee replied in good spirits. "Did I apologize for acting all depressed and ignoring you?" he asked as Varsity also laughed.

"Only 24 times but you can make it 25 if you want", she replied throwing back his own words at him. They couldn't help but laugh their relationship had definitely grown.

However with Maple and Sideswipe they were getting along true but they didn't say a single thing to each other the whole way it wasn't until they landed that Maple finally said. "You did good Sideswipe". He looked to her and managed a small smile that was sincere then turned into a cocky one as he crossed his arms.

"You didn't do to bad yourself kid facing Megatron and even getting a good shot at him wish I could have seen his face. Was it priceless?" he asked. Making Maple smile as she took crossed her arms and replied in an equally as cocky tone.

"Let's just say it was so priceless that words wouldn't describe it".

Oracle sighed in aggravation as she watched her friends leaning against the wall; she stood there not moving until her own Guardian stepped forward. "What's wrong?" Optimus asked noticing her annoyance.

"I just can't believe", she said with a tone of annoyance. "It takes a near encounter with death in order for them to have respect with each other" she stated making Optimus laugh for he had the somewhat same feeling. "But that's not really what I'm thinking, today I ran into someone that I feel has something to do with Starscreams warning and I feel like something is going to go down something that we are not ready for", she left it at that for in truth she couldn't explain her feeling it felt like something was missing a piece of her gone and it wasn't until she put her hand to her throat that she found out what was missing. She gasped and her eyes widen she had a look of pure horror. 'Its gone...b-but how?' she thought.

Optimus saw her look and was about to ask what was wrong until loud blasts came from the east wing, "What the hell?" he cried and ran towards the blast while Oracle headed for her room. The blasts continues for a second until Optimus made his way to the source there he found Prowl, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Jazz and Bumblebee stood in a semi-circle around an unfamiliar transformer. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Optimus we caught this intruder in here I think he's a Decepticon spy", Jazz stated ready to shoot more rounds and the others ready to join him. But before they could get the chance Ratchet came from behind and managed to push his way through them and block them standing in front of the Transformer.

"Stop!" he cried. "This is not our enemy, he's an old friend of ours I just got done repairing him an hour ago do anymore damage and your aft is mine" he told them extremely pissed.

However the rest of his comrades just stood there and stared looking hard at the supposed Auto-bot he was tall about the height of Prowl and like him was white with grey and dark purple around his legs, arms, chest and helm he had the Auto-bot on his chest. He didn't look familiar in any way or form. They thought for a moment Ratchet had gone crazy.

"What? You telling me you lot forgot me", the new bot said in a familiar voice. "Why I've never been more insulted in my life and after I sacrificed myself to save all your Sparks."

After that moment it took them awhile till they finally found out whom the bot was, "JETFIRE?" they shouted in unison shocked.

"Who did you think I was? Wheeljack?" he asked.

Meanwhile Oracle looked inside her jewelry box there was only one thing she kept in it and it wasn't there. "I was right...somehow...that red ninja took my chocker. The question now is...how do I get it back and who is that person?".

**Las Vegas**

The Red Ninja in question was sitting on top a partly destroyed pyramid playing with the chocker she managed to swipe from Oracle before. It was a hand carved Amethyst Rose tied by black velvet. She chuckled to herself as she turned it over in her hand looking at it closely, she had a large bag filled to the brim with several objects she had felt she might want or found she had just wanted to take them. Just as she pocketed the choker into her pocket she heard the sounds of powerful engines roar towards her, she smirked as she stood up pulling a small red flash from the bag she snapped it in half and tossed it up high into the air above her head and a moment later it was blown to pieces by laser fire as a large grey jet flew to her and hovered next to her. "Get what you needed fleshling?" Starscream's voice came from the jet, clearly he was not thrilled to be the one picking up the human.

The girl snorted and stood up picking up her large bag and tossed it into the bay of the jet's cockpit. "Yeah, plus a few extra things that might be of some use later on for Lord Megatron." She laughed as she heard the jet snort as if she could have anything Megatron might want. "Oh stuff it Screamer, I finished by half of the deal." She jumped up and walked on the jet's wing and slipped into the cockpit as she did the glass snapped closed over her. Then the roar of the engines flared to life as they jet took off into the sky.

**That concludes the chapter finally geez what a long chapter...it took me forever! Sorry for it being awhile but hey school sucks. Luckily summer is coming. Look forward to the next chapter! Cause let me tell you this now another new character joins the scene and things get a whole lot crazier and insane then ever before! How did Jetfire get brought back to life? And who is the Red Ninja? And what kind of secrets will be told and what are the Decepticons plans? All will be told and more in If Only It Was Over!**

**Oracle: Does that include why Gordan Ramsay was in this chapter?**

**Me:...thats an easy one! I just wanted him there!**

**Everyone:...**


	13. Chapter 11

**Urr...uhh hey everyone it's me and I have returned after a long break and decided to get back onto all of my fics.**

**The Entire Cast: ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**Me: Hey give me a break, I had writers block not just here but all my stories major blockage extreme. **

**Oracle: You were planning to just let it die weren't you?**

**Me: *shifty eyed* nooo...of course not**

**Lennox**** and Epps: Liar!**

**Me: Maybe...but thanks to a certain friend of mine (and editor) I have gotten back on track to this and possibly others *sigh* she really missed this fic and wanted me to continue so that I could learn how to finish things (that and she demanded it, or else...) so there I'm here now right? Ok a brief recap; the girls, NEST and the bots went to Vegas to stop a Decepticon attack. Well more like Nest and the Bots the girls just got into trouble as they decided to see how the Autbots take care of business. Needless to say it went all downhill from there when Maple, Varsity, and Inspire met face to face with the big bad hunk of tinfoil himself Megatron. Meanwhile Oracle was trying to catch up but lost them then ran into Lennox who wasn't happy, it was up them to find the girls and hopefully bring them back. On the way they encountered a mysterious figure that they named the Red Ninja because well it looked red ninja. But the alley they saw the ninja; blew up and they thought the person died after that detour. Anyway so Lennox and Oracle find there friends in a real mess, so quickly they create a distraction to get them out of there unfortunately Megatron might have seen something they hoped he wouldn't. Later on Lennox rejoins the team and things aren't looking to good until Prowl and Sunstreaker appear helping the odds to the Bots favor. It didn't take long for them, the Cons, to retreat soon after giving way for everyone to go home safely. At least they thought safely for when they arrived the Bots came across an intruder not knowing if he was friend or foe they attacked. But Ratchet told them to stop and there was something familiar about this new and old friend. Meanwhile back in the wreckage of Vegas the Red Ninja still lives and has taken something very precious to one of the girls. Who is the Red Ninja? And what new adventures await?**

**Now on with the chapter and continuation of If Only It Was Over.**

**Entire Cast...AGAIN!: We repeat...ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**Me: Shut UP! I'm the one being held hostage here!**

**Cast:...what?**

**Me: Nothing...let's just...continue the chapter**

"Jetfire is that really you?" Sideswipe asked amazed his transformation and that he was in fact alive right in front of him. Jetfire however was getting even more annoyed with a gruff he whipped off the soot mark implanted on his left shoulder trying to get rid of the black mess from his new clean body.

"I just said it was me didn't I? Shouldn't that be enough? What do the lot of a screw loose or something?" he asked raising a left optic at them but then directed that look as one of the girls slapped her knee and laughed.

"Finally I've been waiting for one of you to say that!" Inspire shouted and continued to laugh which start to slow down as she noticed everyone around her look at her as if she had gone insane. "You know" she stopped to explain so that they wouldn't let the Hatchet examine her, "because there robots and really have loose screws. Get it?" there was still silence leaving Inspire to blush in embarrassment. "Well I thought it was funny" she mumbled in a pout but was ignored as the Bots were trying to get a grip on the situation at hand.

"Its amazing Ratchet how did you do it?" Bumblebee resisting the urge to touch Jetfire to be sure but had a feeling that if he did a slap to the face would meet him soon after.

"Well it was a real challenge but I made sure to save his spark" Ratchet started as he explained. Once the battle in Egypt had ended like it did Ratchet knew that if weren't for Jetfire they probably wouldn't all be standing there. He was working hard on Jazz still but he saw no reason why he couldn't try to save Jetfire. As long as he kept the spark alive then he wouldn't have to worry, the real task at hand was trying to create him a new body. Considering his old one had become nothing but parts in the fight with the Fallen. He decided to stay true with Jetfire's design after all a flying Autobot would be a worthy ally especially one with his ancient experience against the Decepticons. He gave him admittedly odd colors for a plane but had found a way to make it so that in situations Jetfire could change his paint job for recon purposes, as well as make it so that Jetfire would have two transformations just like Megatron was able to gain in his second life. He had been working on this for past year and finally since Jazz had been healed at last he was able to put more work into it and finished an hour ago Jetfire had been completely revived and reborn. "Luckily Jetfire wasn't willing to give up so easily so his spark stayed alive, it was hard to keep it as such for a time but I got through it. I have to say its one of my best works yet".

Jetfire scoffed as he pointed his cane, which he still kept for he didn't want to lose a part of his old self the one that was a hero. "One of your best works? I know I haven't really gotten a chance to meet you but as I saw you working and don't believe for a second that I couldn't, I saw you use every bit of information you had to bring me back to life. If anything this is you best work above all else, young bot".

"Pfft he called Ratchet young" Sunstreaker elbowed Sideswipe earning them both an evil glare. "I mean yeah young" they tried to cover up but in the end got a giant metal wrench thrown in there direction.

"Where did that come from?" a scared Varsity asked in pure terror as the materialization of wrenches appeared after the fleeing corvette twins.

"I don't know...and I don't think I want too" Maple answered but then returned to the conversation at hand. Optimus this time had stepped forward extending his hand to the once old bot.

"I agree Ratchet very well done" he said to the medic but then returned his attention once again to the turned old con. "I thank you Jetfire if not for you this whole planet would be dead, as well as myself and my team to the Decepticons hands. Because of you not only is this world saved but the entire universe."

Jetfire seemed stunned he didn't know what to say finally he just stood up straight and waved his hand as if deflecting Optimums' words, "Bah! I was a pile of scrap at the time, nothing else I was good for but my parts. You were the one who saved the Universe Optimus but we've only saved it for now. I know that the Decepticons will return once again, probably already have." Ratchet nodded at this confirmation which made him grumble but then think long and hard, "Well there's only one thing to do. The humans I understand you have given them more advanced weaponry to stand a better chance against the Con's correct?" he asked Optimus who gave a slight nod. "Well then if I recall last time it was there air forces in both battles that put a real dent into them, so I suggest we give them some more firepower! The Decepticons are getting more powerful, we will need those air forces but since this base has the most experience... I say you down there with the shag rug on your head" he said calling to Lennox.

Lennox looked around confused wondering who he was talking too, it wasn't however until Epps let loose a chuckle that he realized it was him. "Oh you mean me?" he asked resisting the urge to give the Ancient Ex-Con the bird.

Jetifre gave him a look that clearly questioned Lennox's intelligence, "Yes you I don't see many other humans with that ridiculous piece of fuzz on your head" he answered gruffly and paid no mind as Epps mouthed for Lennox to 'Cool It'. "Anyway who here has direct contact with your air forces?" he continued growing impatient.

Lennox finally calmed as he processed the old mech's question, it didn't take him long as Lennox turned his attention back to Jetfire and pointed behind him toward his old friend "That would be this guy here Robert Epps" making the soldier in question give a light nod and salute to the old mech.

Jetfire however in return looked at Epps with a puzzled expression but then quickly continued with his thought, "Well then young man looks like your my charge then" the Bot stated and with that statement a wave of confusion was its result as everyone in the room looked to Jetfire in disbelief especially Epps.

"Uhh say what now?" he asked lowering his arm down wondering if any of them heard him right.

"You heard me, I have the best flight experience among any of you it seems only natural that I take responsibility and help teach the humans hear about proper flight technique and strategic maneuvers that will prove more then helpful against the Decepticons" Jetfire explained in a tone that made it sound like it should be obvious. "Since you have direct communications with your Air Forces it should be simple enough to inform them and have them come here and prepare for special training under me. I also think it'd be wise if some of your soldiers had lessons in flight so that in emergencies that require airborne you will be prepared fully."

"Wait let's hold on a second here and" Lennox was about to say to defend his friend for he had heard stories about Jetfire from Sam and it looked like the bot and less to say he was a little concerned, however he didn't get the chance as Epps and Optimus both chimed in.

"I agree" they said in unison then looked at Lennox, each was curious on what the other thought but Epps was the one to explain.

"Will, this might be good for us...I didn't want to admit but whenever against the Con's there are times I worry that we'll be at a disadvantage. Considering the Flyers not only have mastered our flight patterns and maneuvers but more then likely have there own that could one day catch us off guard with Jetfire we'll be able to have an upper hand and even destroy them once and for all. Not only when it comes to the air but also on strategies that they have used in the past that they may use with us again" Epps explained then turned to Optimus. "You agree?" he asked.

Optimus in return nodded and spoke himself, "I agree fully with Epps. Jetfire you have come at a right time, especially now that more Decepticons are appearing joining in Megatron's cause. This strategy is more then needed in these grave times, I again thank you my friend."

"We all must do our part, and yes I suspected the Decepticons would slowly bring in more reinforcements...but I see you yourself have done the same" he said to the Autobot leader. "Those Decepticons won't know what hit them!" he continued slamming down his cane that he still carried onto the floor making it shake a little causing the nearby humans almost fall but most managed to keep there balance.

Jazz tried not to laugh at their friends and decided to focus on something else to keep him distracted it was then that he took a particular notice into Jetfire's cane. "Yo Jetfire if your all fixed and younger now why do you still have that cane?" he asked pointing and the giant piece of metal. At first the mech gave him a look then lifted the cane in question.

"What this?" he asked Jazz and the bot nodded waiting for an explanation there was just something about seeing a young bot with a rusty old looking cane that didn't seem right to him. "Why it's been with me for years, and the only thing that reminds me of my old body. Why wouldn't I still keep it?"

"Ok I can see it as keeping it as a memento but your young again no need for you to lug that around everywhere you go" Jazz answered reaching out to grab the cane. "Let me take a look at it maybe we can renew it or something and turn it into a weapon" he continued but just as he was about to grasp it Jetfire lifted it high over his head and smacked it down hard on the poor unsuspecting bot that was Jazz.

"Gah!" he shouted and clutched onto his helm in pain "What the frag did you do that for? Look old mech I'm just trying to help no enemy is going to take you seriously with that hunk of metal" Jazz said adding fuel to the fire and earned himself another good smack on the helm.

"My cane!" Jetfire proclaimed standing his ground, "Keep on trying to change it and I'll beat the living scrap out of ya! This is my cane and the last of my old self no one will be taking it on my watch!"

The mature and courteous thing to do would be to just let it go and let the owner do as he pleases with his belongings. However Jazz took it as a challenge and instead of leaving Jetfire be, he lunged for the cane not wanting to get beat by the old bot. And so the war begun as the two mechs started wrestling each other on the ground shouting loudly that the floor shook, but instead of being afraid for their lives at the possibility of being squished the humans remaining went into hysterics at the sight.

"Give me that old bot!"

"Little bugger give up!"

"Never! Sunny! Sides! Grab it!"

"Oh you two want a beating? Well fine then!"

"Ow! Dammit old mech give it!"

The shouts were so loud that Oracle could hear them from her room, with curiosity Oracle walked out of her room heading towards the noise wondering what was going on but the moment she joined with everyone else she was questioning whether that was the smartest thing to do. For she saw Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker trying to pin down another Bot that she hadn't seen before. Meanwhile Varsity, Maple, and Inspire were literally rolling on the floor laughing trying to breath in between there mad hysterics.

"Uhh do I even want to know?" Oracle asked gaining her friends attention though barely as they still laughed.

"Hey Oracle..." Varsity said in between laughs as she got up from the floor and managed to calm down. "Well apparently Ratchet has been fixing up Jetfire an old friend of the bots. I mean literally old he apparently was ancient and well long story short he has decided to make Epps his charge and somehow Jazz, Sides, and Sunny are fighting over the rights of his cane. All in all this is hilarious" she said and started laughing again when Jetfire managed to flip Sunstreaker off of his back.

It was then he got a good look at the human girls, he noticed them before but he didn't take a good look at them. However when his optics landed on Oracle that was when his attention was caught, quickly he managed to shake off both Sideswipe and Jazz as he came over to the girls bending down so that they were at somewhat eye level. Maple, Inspire and Varsity immediately stopped laughing as they stared at the giant mech worried that he was angry at them, Oracle stared up at Jetfire also fearful for the way he stared at them, at her, and it was if he had seen a new species.

"What's this now?" he finally spoke but it wasn't his normal demanding tone it was hushed, disbelief radiating off of his voice. "A human with a Cybertronian arm?" he asked looking at Oracle's silver metallic arm, self conscious she cradled it and looked away from the mech's optics. "Well then perhaps someone could explain to me how this is even possible?" he asked turning from the girls looking to the bots but looking to Optimus most of all. For only he could recognize the fear that both of them shared.

**Me: Well that concludes this chapter! **

**Oracle: And you're working on the next one right?**

**Me: yes...don't worry about it my editor is one it. I owe her two more chapters anyway and I'll try to get them done by this month.**

**Lennox****: It's the least you can do...**

**Me: I get the point! Don't worry about it alright? Alright so what will happen next? I'll give you a hint...a certain someone joins the team.**

**Editor: Damn right you do! ^_^ **

**Prophet: Ahh it's her! *hides behind Optimus* Urr I mean oh yay it's her *smiles nervously***

**Optimus:...**

**Tre:…. -_- why did it take so long? My hair is a centimeter shorter from the fire *pouts* **

**Editor: Youll be fine~ itll grow back ^^ at some point. ANYWAY ^^ ~ Everyone enjoy the cane~? Trust me, it is going no where any time soon~**

**Hatchet: Until someone is stupid and steals in while JetFire is dealing with someone~**

**Editor: Shh~ no telling ^^ So this is one of three~ the rest will be good and be done ASAP or else~ *Cracks whip***

**Jazz: And this is what happens when you procrastinate...and I will get that cane dammit!**

**Jetfire: Bah over my parts you will!**

**Prophet: Well...I best get to work if I want to see the sun. See you guys soon!**

**PS: Editor and Tre lines added in by my actual Editor who is also a character in this can you guess who? That is a rhetorical question by the way. **


End file.
